SAILOR MOON POR SIEMPRE
by Serenity Chiba de Cullen
Summary: AQUI ORTRO CAPI MAS DISFRUTENLO................
1. Chapter 1

ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS.**

**BUENO ACLARADO EL PUNTO, UNA BREVE INTRODUCCION.**

**SAILOR MOON POR SIEMPRE**

**POR ETERNALSM**

**La historia se ubica después de la batalla con Sailor Galaxia y el Caos.**

**Como dice el dicho "Después de la Tormenta viene la calma" y esto mismo sucedió con las senshis, Serena y Darién.**

**SERENA: **Despues de la batalla, se dedico a ser una buena estudiante, no de las mejores, pero si sacando calificaciones de buen nivel, se gradúo con honores de La preparatoria y ahora esta estudiando muy duro para el examen de admisión a la universidad, en la cual estudiara Ciencias Políticas, ya que desea prepararse para ser una buena gobernante, cuando llegue el momento de fundar Tokio de Cristal junto con su amado príncipe.

**DARIEN: **Siguió su carrera de medicina en Tokio, ya que no deseaba dejar sola nunca mas a Serena, no después de lo que paso con Galaxia, además de que un pequeño recelo comenzó a nacer desde que conoció a Seiya, pensaba que si la volvía a dejarla sola, aparecería de nuevo, y esta vez haría todo lo posible por quedarse con su princesa.

**AMY:** Como todos sabemos Amy se gradúo con las mejores calificaciones de la preparatoria, y solo se dedicaba a estudiar para el examen de admisión a la carrera de medicina, con especialidad en ginecología y obstetricia, ya que ese siempre había sido su sueño, aunque también anhelaba, encontrar a esa persona especial.

**REY**: Rey se gradúo de la escuela para señoritas en la cual estaba, con honores, ahora se dedicaba a cuidar del templo y de su examen de admisión,

Ya que ella quería estudiar, historia antigua de Japón ya que deseaba ser una buena sacerdotisa, por que ella se haría cargo del templo cuando su abuelo, lo dispusiera. Se había hecho novia de Nicholas desde hace 2 años, y según Serena eso le hacia falta para bajar su temperamento.

**LITA**. Como todas las demás, Lita también se gradúo de la preparatoria con excelentes calificaciones, y su mayor sueño, es ser una chef repostera, así que entraría a la escuela de cocina internacional. Lita seguía enamorada de Andrew, y ahora que el había terminado con Leika, surgía una nueva esperanza en su corazón.

**MINA: **Su sueño siempre ha sido ser una estrella pop, y aunque también se gradúo de la preparatoria con buenas calificaciones, ella entraría ala escuela de canto y actuación para mejorar y presentar audiciones, en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara. Como Amy ella también seguía en busca del amor.

**HARUKA:** Ella había realizado su sueño y ahora era una famosa corredora de autos, aunque seguía pendiente de lo que necesitara su princesa, ya que esa era su misión y siempre la había aceptado con gusto. También seguía al cuidado de Hotaru junto con Michiru.

**MICHIRU**: Ahora ella era una renombrada violinista, además de ser una de las expositoras en museos mas cotizadas, en todo Japón. Al igual que Haruka procuraba estar al pendiente de su princesa, a la cual quería mucho, ya que siempre le pareció una chica muy especial. Junto con Haruka cuidaba de la pequeña Hotaru.

**HOTARU:** Ahora QUE Ella había cumplido 10 años de edad, estaba estudiando la primaria, así que se esforzaba mucho, además de seguir desarrollando sus habilidades como sailor, tambien quería mucho a su princesa, y procuraba mantener contacto con ella.

**SETSUNA: **Ella se encontraba vigilando la puerta del tiempo, ese era el deber que se le habia asignado desde hace mucho, tiempo, y aceptaba gustosa. De vez en cuando se le era permitido viajar al presente para visitar a sus amigos y príncipes, como ella siempre los habia llamado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**BUENO CHICOS ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO, Y POR FAVOR DEJAN REVIEWS, NO ES UN FIC MUY LARGO PERO SI DESARROLLADO, ASI QUE SI POR FAVOR ALGO SE LES HACE ABURRIDO, HAGANMELO SABER.**

**ATENTAMENTE **

**ETERNAL SM**


	2. Chapter 2

ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS.**

**SAILOR MOON POR SIEMPRE**

**POR ETERNALSM**

**CAPITULO 1- UN DIA NORMAL.**

"**PENSAMIENTOS"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**Eran las 8:00 am cuando una rubia estaba comenzando a despertarse al igual que una linda gatita negra.**

**SERENA: Hay que lindo día, hoy después de estudiar con las chicas, veré a mi querido Darién, pero primero a darse un relajado baño de tina. **

**LUNA: Serena ¿a que hora vas a ir con las chicas?, acuérdate que debes estudiar mucho para que entres a la universidad.**

**S: Si luna ya lo se, pero también tengo derecho a divertirme no crees.**

**L: Hay Serena yo solo te doy consejos, me preocupo por ti.**

**S: Gracias Luna,por eso te quiero -y abrazo a luna-**

**Serena se dirigió al baño y preparo su tina, añadiendo esencia de rosas al agua, y se metió en ella, recogiendo con un chongo su largo y hermoso cabello rubio. **

"**Hay que bien se siente, ahora que lo pienso desde que derrotamos a Galaxia las cosas han sido muy fáciles, y también ya me gradúe de la preparatoria y estoy a punto de entrar en la universidad, a todos casi les da un infarto cuando les dije, que quería estudiar Ciencias Políticas para convertirme en una buena Soberana, bueno menos a mi querido Darién"**

**Flash Back**

_**Lita: oye Serena y que vas a estudiar**_

_**Mina; si Serena, tu ya sabes que vamos a estudiar nosotras, pero tu no has dicho nada o es que……….**_

_**Serena: o es que que Mina?**_

_**Mina: que ya no vas a estudiar y te vas a casar con Darién, para encargar muy pronto a Rini?**_

_**Serena: pero que te pasa Mina.**_

_**Amy (sonrojada): hay Mina que cosas dices.**_

_**Mina: Yo solo digo lo que pienso.**_

_**Rey: bueno, bueno ya, Serena tonta ya nos vas a decir que piensas estudiar.**_

_**Serena: gracias por quererme tanto Rey, y si ya les voy a decir, miren voy a estudiar ciencias políticas, para que en el futuro cuando me convierta en la reina de Tokio de Cristal pueda ser una buena gobernante.**_

_**Rey: Queeeeeeeeeeeee?? Serena estas bien, no tienes temperatura, comiste bien.**_

_**Serena: si Rey, estoy bien, pero por que te sorprende tanto que yo quiera estudiar Ciencias Políticas.**_

_**Rey: por que esa no es la Serena que conozco, y eso me da mucho gusto por que se que estas madurando la mira con una sonrisa**_

_**Amy (seria): pues ami me da mucho gusto que vayas a estudiar eso, por que así te estarás preparando para ser nuestra futura soberana.**_

_**Lita: yo también me alegro Serena, y recuerda que yo te apoyo en todo lo que decidas OK.**_

_**Mina: yo también te apoyo en todo!!**_

_**Serena: Gracias Chicas!!**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Después de darse un baño, Serena salio a su cuarto para ver que ropa se iba a poner el día de hoy.**

**Escogió un hermoso atuendo, de falda blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y con corte en A, un blusa de tirantitos de color rosa, sandalias del mismo color de la blusa, gargantilla en forma de luna creciente, aretes de la misma forma, y pulsera de lunas crecientes, regalo de su Darién, y que nunca se quitaba (bueno excepto cuando se bañaba y dormía Je) además, del anillo que el le había regalado, cuando se fue a Nueva York.**

**Y para finalizar el atuendo maquillaje casi imperceptible, rimel en sus pestañas, blush rosado para sus mejillas y un poco de brillo labial sabor fresa en sus labios.**

**Ah y no podía faltar, su perfume de rosas, su favorito.**

**Serena: Ahora si estoy lista. Vamos Luna tomo su bolso y abrigo y se dirigió a casa de Rey, no sin antes de despedirse de su familia**

**Luna: ya voy.**

**Casa de Rey.**

**Rey: Oigan chicas no creen que es muy temprano, para estudiar?**

**Ami: yo no lo creo además, fue Serena la que nos cito a esta hora.**

**Mina (aun bostezando): peor es muy temprano.**

**Lita: pero piénsalo, así tendrás todo el día libre para irte de compras.**

**Mina(con ojitos de estrella): Si eso es fabuloso.**

**Todas: Hay mina con una gota en la cabeza**

**Serena: Hola chicas, buenos días.**

**Todas: hola Serena.**

**Rey: Por que nos citaste tan temprano Serena?**

**Serena: que tiene de malo que quiera estudiar temprano -con ojitos tiernos-**

**Rey: ya di la verdad Serena**

**Serena: Esta bien -haciendo puchero- Lo que pasa es que mi querido Darién tiene libre el día y nos vamos a ver en la tarde.**

**Rey: Ah asi que por eso era, pero eso es raro en ti Serena, como que levantarte temprano a estudiar.**

**Serena: hay Rey ya no me molestes quieres.**

**Amy: Bueno chicas, mejor no perdamos el tiempo y empecemos a estudiar.**

**Lita: pero primero, yo les traje algo para que comamos mientras estudiamos.**

**Mina: que bien, galletas, deliciosas.**

**Rey: esta bien iré por un poco de te, les parece.**

**Todas: Si**

**La mañana transcurrió sin muchos contratiempos, así se llego la hora de que Serena tenia que esperar la llegada de Darién, ya que el le dijo que pasaría por ella al templo.**

**Darién: Hola chicas.**

**Todas: Hola Darién**

**Serena: Hola Darién**

**Darién: Hola Serena, nos vamos.**

**Serena: Si, Luna te veo en la casa, esta bien.**

**Luna: si Serena, nos vemos en la casa, no llegues tarde.**

**Darién: No te preocupes Luna, yo la llevo temprano. Nos vemos chicas.**

**Todas: Adiós Darién.**

**Serena: Nos vemos mañana chicas.**

**Rey: si Serena, diviértanse mucho**

**Darién: Como te fue hoy Serena.**

**Serena: Muy bien, estudiamos toda la mañana y Lita nos trajo galletas, por cierto que estaban deliciosas.**

**Darién: bueno que quieres hacer.**

**Serena: mmm... que te parece si vamos por un helado.**

**Darién: esta bien, pero primero………**

**Serena: que ?**

**Darién se acerca a Serena muy lentamente, y le da un beso tan tierno y dulce, que cualquiera se derretiría a su contacto.( yo quiero uno así --)**

**Darién: bueno nos vamos**

**Serena: eh, que, si vámonos.**

**Subieron al convertible rojo de Darién, y se fueron rumbo a la heladería, al llegar, ordenaron. Serena Ordeno un helado de chocolate doble, con galleta, y Darién un helado doble de chocolate con café.**

**Se sentaron en el parque, y disfrutaron de su helado**

**Serena: que delicioso esta este helado!!**

**Darién: si, pero mas deliciosos están tus labios saboreándose el helado**

**Serena (sonrrojada): tu crees?**

**Darién: si lo dudas, déjame demostrártelo.**

**Y Darién se acerco a Serena, pera besarla de nuevo, solo que esta vez lo hizo mas apasionado, y con lo frío que estaban los labios de los dos a causa de helado, se sentía una sensación completamente diferente.**

**Ese beso empezó a subir de intensidad, pero no era el lugar, así que decidieron terminarlo, así con la respiración agitada se separaron y solo se sonrieron.**

**Darién: nos vamos Serena? -la idea de Darién era terminar lo que había empezado con ese beso, pero tenía que esperar a que su princesa aceptara.-**

**Serena: esta bien pero a donde piensas llevarme.- Serena, desde que conoció a Darién aprendió a interpretar cada acción de el, así que sabia lo que le esperaba el resto de la tarde.-**

**Darién: -se acerco a su oído y le dijo seductoramente- en verdad quieres que te lo diga, o mejor te lo demuestro. y le sonrío seductoramente.**

**Serena: yo creo que primero me explica que piensa hacer conmigo y después ya veremos si quiero que me lo demuestre y le regreso esa sonrisa picara**

**Ambos se perdieron el la profundidad de sus ojos, y como no hacerlo, si ese amor que se profesaban desde hace siglos, tenia muy poco que se había consumado.**

**CONTINUARA--.-..**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.--.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**BUENO CHICOS AQUÍ ESTA EL PRIMER CAPI DE MI FIC ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, Y PORFITAS DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**

**ATTE.**

**ETERNAL SM**


	3. Chapter 3

ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS.**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

**Darién: se acerco a su oído y le dijo seductoramente en verdad quieres que te lo diga, o mejor te lo demuestro. y le sonrío seductoramente.**

**Serena: yo creo que primero me explica que piensa hacer conmigo y después ya veremos si quiero que me lo demuestre y le regreso esa sonrisa picara**

**Ambos se perdieron el la profundidad de sus ojos, y como no hacerlo, si ese amor que se profesaban desde hace siglos, tenia muy poco que se había consumado.**

**SAILOR MOON POR SIEMPRE**

**POR ETERNALSM**

**CAPITULO 2- LA NOCHE. LA LUNA Y LA TIERRA**

**Serena Y Darien seguían caminando hacia la salida del parque , para continuar con lo que habían comenzado, en eso Serena lo detuvo.**

**SERENA: Darien, espera.**

**DARIEN: Que pasa, por que nos detenemos.**

**Serena: lo que pasa es que tengo que avisarle a mama, que no voy a llegar, a dormir, o prefieres que llegue temprano a mi casa?-le dijo con mirada picara-**

**Darien: por supuesto que quiero que pases la noche conmigo princesa, pero eso lo puedes hacer en el departamento, así que, no tienes pretexto, esta noche será solo tuya y mía- y le da un pequeño beso en la boca- **

**Serena: esta bien mi principe, entonces vamos.**

**Se dirigieron al auto de Darien, y este muy caballeroso, le abrio la puesta para que entrara.**

**Darien: princesa**

**Serena: gracias, principe.**

**No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía Darien.**

**Darien: bueno llegamos, a nuestro destino princesa.**

**Serena: si**

**Darien: vamos.**

**Y alzo a Serena en sus brazos, para llevarla hasta el apartamento y le dijo.**

**Darien. Esta noche te voy a tratar como te mereces amor.**

**Serena: eso espero, por que una princesa debe ser tratada como lo que es , una princesa. –Esto último lo dijo con una voz tan seductora, lo que ocasiono que Darien enseguida respondiera.**

**Darien: pues entonces estoy a sus pies princesa.**

**Serena soltó una risilla, y solo se limito a disfrutar de la presión que ejercían los brazos de su novio, mientras la llevaba cargada.**

**Llegaron al departamento de Darien, y este con la gran agilidad que lo caracteriza como Tuxedo Mask, abrió la puerta, aun con Serena en brazos. Entro con ella y le dijo:**

**Darien: ahora si, eres toda mía.**

**Serena: espera, primero tengo que hablar a mi casa, para que mama no se preocupe, le diré que estoy con Mina.**

**Darien: esta bien, pero no te tardes, que ya no soporto estar sin ti. Darien se dirigió al baño, para darse una pequeña ducha.**

**Mientras Serena conversaba por teléfono con su mama, tratando de convencerla que si se quedaría con Mina, y no solo era un pretexto para estar con Darien.**

**Serena: mama, ya te dije. Que me voy a quedar con mina, para estudiar mas.**

**Ikuko: esta bien Serena, pero mañana te quiero antes del medio día en casa esta bien.**

**Serena: si mama, hasta mañana.**

**Serena se apresuro a marcar al móvil de Mina, para que la cubriera, una vez mas esta noche.**

**Mina: alo, es Mina.**

**Serena: hola Mina, oye necesito que me hagas un favor, si te llama mi mama le dices que estoy contigo si, por favor, prometo que después te invito una pieza del pastel que quieras, y un helado.**

**Mina. Esta bien Serena, pero que vas a hacer- de seguro te vas a quedar con Darien ¬-¬ eres una pillina.**

**Serena: Ya Mina, hazme ese favor si ?**

**Mina: si no te preocupes que yo La diosa del Amor Mina Aino, te protegerá.**

**Serena: ¬-¬ gracias mina, nos vemos mañana, para estudiar con las chicas.**

**Mina: ok. Hasta mañana Sere.**

**Serena colgó, y fue ala habitación de Darien, se dio cuenta que se estaba duchando así que, decidió entrar a espiar ( bueno con un novio como Darien, ya también lo haría)**

**Abrió la puerta despacio, y lo vio, parecía un dios así, el agua que escurría por su cuerpo, marcaba a su paso cada uno de los músculos bien formados de Darien.**

**Serena pensó "que bien se ve, como me gustaría morder cada uno de esos músculos" -Hay pero que cosas piensas Serena-, esto ultimo lo dijo lo menos audible posible para que Darien no la escuchara. **

**Entro al baño, y empezó a quitarse la falda, los zapatos y por ultimo la blusa, quedando solo en sosten y pantys.**

**Serena: hola mi amos, me extrañaste?**

**Darien: -se sobresalto ya que no esperaba que su princesa entrara asi, cosa que en lugar de disgustarle , solo lo éxito- claro que si princesa, cada minuto que paso sin ti es como, una eternidad-**

**Empezo a besarla, y paso de esos labios color carmin que lo volvían loco, su cuello, dando leves mordiscos, a los cuales serena solo suspiraba se dedicaba a disfrutarlos.**

**Darien ágilmente, soltó el sostén, dejando libres los bien formados senos de Serena, comenzó a acariciarlos, con la mano, a causa de esto Serena arqueo la espalda al sentir el contacto de las manos de Darien, Darien solo sonrío, y siguió.**

**Serena se dedicaba a recorrer el cuerpo de su amado, pasando por su espalda, luego cabello, y de regreso ala espalda otra vez, de vez en cuando aprisionaba el oído de Darien, para besarlo y morderlo suavemente, ella sabia que eso era uno de los puntos débiles de Darien. Darien suspiraba, y eso solo provocaba que su excitación creciera.**

**Darien: que te parece si mejor nos vamos a un lugar mas comodo princesa?**

**Serena; que estaba perdida en las sensaciones que su novio le provocaba, solo pudo decir – mmmmmmmm……**

**Salieron de la regadera, y sin dejar de besarse, entraron a la recamara, y se acomodaron en la cama.**

**Darien: -viéndola a los ojos-eres hermosa**

**Serena se sonrojo, y aprisiono de nuevo los labios de su principe, pero esta vez, lo besaba, con pasión, con necesidad, quería estar así toda la vida.**

**Serena: te amo Darien**

**Darien: y yo a ti mi hermosa princesa.**

**Darien volvió a poner la atención en los pechos de Serena, solo que esta vez se dedico a saborearlos con su lengua, dejando pequeños caminos húmedos a su alrededor.**

**Besaba, mordisqueaba, chupaba; todo lo que quería esa noche era darle amor y placer a su novia.**

**Serena que estaba extasiada, con las caricias, se percato que su novio no estaba disfrutando nada, y quiso recompensarlo, pero el solo le dijo, **

**Darien: Princesa esta noche es solo tuya, así que disfruta, que ya me tocara turno.**

**Serena: pero………………..**

**Darien: pero nada, te dije que esta noche seria toda tuya.**

**Serena: esta bien.**

**Darien prosiguió, pero esta vez, decidió que su princesa debería disfrutar mas, así que empezó a bajar por su vientre, retiro la ultima prenda que la cubría, y decidió que su novia tendría el mejor de los orgasmos, así que con su lengua se introdujo en su intimidad, u empezó a hacer pequeños círculos, lo que a Serena, le provocaba, que se tensara, del placer que comenzó a sentir, cada caricia de Darien, era como una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo, **

**Darien sintió que su princesa estaba preparada para recibirlo y regreso a sus labios, para besarla de nuevo, Serena sentía que ya no podía mas, y solo rogaba que Darien, no la fuera a torturar mas**

**Darien: esta bien princesa, ya no te voy a hacer esperar.**

**Darien se acomodo, en medio de las piernas de Serena, y comenzó a penetrarla, suave y despacio al principio, aumentado de intensidad los movimientos, hasta tomar un ritmo junto con ella. Los dos se acoplaban tan bien, que parecía que sus cuerpos fueran la mitad del otro, Serena disfrutaba, y solo repetía.**

**Serena: Darien, Darien, te amo, Darien**

**Para Darien eso era música, le encantaba como se escuchaba su nombre en la boca de su princesa, pero mas le gustaba, cuando lo hacia así, extasiada de placer, y mas sabiendo que el era el causante de tan bellas sensaciones en su princesa.**

**Darien: te amo Serena, te amo con toda mi alma, y cada vez que pueda demostrártelo lo Hare.**

**Seguía penetrándola, con ritmo, pero estaban a punto del culminar, los dos terminaron gritando te amo.**

**Se quedaron por un momento mirándose a los ojos, para después acomodarse uno al lado del otro.**

**Darien: te gusto princesa**

**Serena: es imposible que no me guste, sobre todo cuando me consientes tanto amor.**

**Volvieron a verse a los ojos, y se besaron tiernamente, para poco a poco quedarse dormidos abrazados.**

**La luz de la luna, completaba, ese hermoso cuadro, en el cual dos amantes, acababan de demostrarse su amor, de la forma más bella y pura.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-&**

**BUENO CHICOS AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPI, ESPERO LES GUSTE. Y DESPUES DE ESTA NOCHE TAN ROMANTICA. PRONTO SE ACERCAN LOS EAMENES DE ADMISION DELAS SENSHIS, Y HARUKA Y MICHIRU REGRESAN.**


	4. Chapter 4

ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS.**

**&"GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN ENVIADO SUS REVIEWS, ESO ME MOTIVA PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, ESPERO LES GUSTE"&**

**CAPI. ANTERIOR.**

**Volvieron a verse a los ojos, y se besaron tiernamente, para poco a poco quedarse dormidos abrazados.**

**La luz de la luna, completaba, ese hermoso cuadro, en el cual dos amantes, acababan de demostrarse su amor, de la forma más bella y pura.**

**SAILOR MOON POR SIEMPRE**

**POR ETERNALSM**

**CAPITULO 3- EXAMENES DE ADMISION.**

**Una pareja se encontraba durmiendo placidamente, cuando los rayos de sol comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana, haciendo que una rubia se despertara por ese motivo. Se dio cuenta que no estaba sola y volteo solo para darse cuenta que aun seguía con su príncipe.**

**Serena: " que dulce y tierno se ve mi Darien durmiendo, ahora le preparare un delicioso desayuno"**

**Serena fue a la cocina, y preparo jugo de naranja, tostadas francesas, fruta fresca y café. Regreso a la recamara y acomodo la charola en la mesa de noche.**

**Beso a su príncipe y le dijo.**

**Serena: Buenos días dormilón, despierta que aquí te traigo el desayuno.**

**Darien: buenos días princesa, pero me hubieras despertado para ayudarte.**

**Serena: pero es que yo quería preparártelo sola.**

**Darien: Esta bien princesa, esto se ve delicioso. Gracias.**

**Serena: de nada, ahora comamos, por que mi mama quiere que regrese antes de medio día a la casa, si no me va a castigar.**

**Los dos tórtolos, se dispusieron a comer, y después se vistieron, salieron del departamento de Darién.**

**Llegaron a la casa de Serena y se despidieron con un beso.**

**Serena: Bueno Darién gracias, por traerme, nos vemos mañana esta bien, te llamo por teléfono.**

**Darien: claro princesa sus deseos son ordenes, y estaré esperando tu llamada esta bien. Adiós amor.**

**Serena: Adiós mi príncipe.**

**Darién arranco el coche y se dirigió hacia el hospital, ya que el después de terminar su carrera, consiguió una residencia en pediatría, y así paso su día.**

**Serena: ya llegue mama.**

**Ikuko: esta bien hija, ah por cierto te llamo Rey, dijo que el día de hoy van a estudiar hasta las 4 de la tarde ya que tiene un compromiso en el templo.**

**Serena: Gracias mama, me voy a dar un baño.**

**Serena subió a su cuarto, y se baño, se puso un pescador negro, blusa de manga corta de color amarillo y tenis, re hizo su peinado, de siempre sus dos coletas, ya que nunca se había querido cambiar el peinado, eso la había caracterizado. **

**Deicidio que como iba a estudiar mas tarde con las chicas, haría limpieza en su cuarto. Termino y de pronto escucho que su mama le llamaba para comer.**

**Ikuko: Serena hija, ya esta la comida.**

**Serena: si mama ya voy.**

**Serena se apresuro a bajar, en eso se dio cuenta que Luna no estaba, y no la había visto en la casa. **

**-A lo mejor salio a caminar-**

**Serena comió rápidamente, ya que se acercaba la hora de ir al templo con las chicas. Subió se lavo los dientes y salio de su casa. **

**Serena pensaba " la próxima semana son los exámenes de admisión, así que me esforzase por ser la mejor" esto lo decía mientras se dirigía al templo.**

**Serena: hola chicas, buenas tardes.**

**Todas. Hola buenas tardes**

**Mina: oye Serena, como te fue con Darién anoche ¬¬, son unos pillines.**

**Serena: oye Mina, no puedes ser mas discreta/toda roja como un tomate/**

**Lita: te quedaste con Darién toda la noche?**

**Serena que ya no sabia como zafarse de las preguntas solo dijo.**

**Serena: si pero mejor ya vamos a estudiar que mi mama me pidió que llegara temprano, para que le ayudara con la cena.**

**Rey: hay Serena que tiene de malo que nos cuentes que paso.**

**Serena: bueno si tu nos cuentas que hiciste con Nicholas¬¬, yo les cuento.**

**Rey: eh, bueno, mejor estudiemos si.**

**Ami: ya vez Rey eso te pasa.**

**Las chicas se dedicaron a estudiar, y de vez en cuando los comentarios de Mina, las quejas de Serena y los regaños de Rey las hacían reír, así tenían siempre, una tarde muy amena.**

**Serena: Bueno chicas me voy.**

**Mina: yo me voy contigo Serena.**

**Serena: esta bien vámonos, hasta mañana chicas.**

**Mina: oye Serena, quiero pedirte un favor.**

**Serena: que pasa Mina, ya sabes que lo que necesites, solo tienes que pedirlo.**

**Mina: gracias. Lo que pasa es que necesito que me acompañes a una audición, pero será hasta después de los exámenes de admisión. Es para una obra de teatro se llama La Cenicienta.**

**Serena: claro Mina, yo te acompaño. Entonces me dices donde nos vemos, y te acompaño ok.**

**Mina: si gracias Serena.**

**Mina: bueno nos vemos mañana.**

**La semana transcurrió sin muchos acontecimiento, las chicas se reunían todos los días a estudiar, Serena veía a Darien. Rey con Nicholas, y asi hasta que llego la noche anterior al examen**

**Serena: bueno chicas mucha suerte en sus exámenes, nos vemos mañana en el Crown a las 3 de la tarde para saber como nos fue , les parece?**

**Amy: si, nos vemos mañana, adiós.**

**Lita: esta bien ahí nos vemos/ Lita sentía como su corazón palpitaba, por que mañana vería a esa personita, de la que se había enamorado desde que lo vio/ adiós.**

**Mina: Muy bien, chicas, La diosa del Amor Mina, dará su mejor esfuerzo, ja, ja, ja, ja. Adiós**

**Rey y Serena: hay Mina ""**

**Rey: bueno Serena. Mañana nos vemos a las 8 en la puerta de la universidad para buscar juntas en que salón vamos a presentar ok.**

**Serena: si Rey, no vemos mañana, me voy por que llego Darien por mi. B**

**Darien: Buenas noches Rey**

**Rey: Buenas noches Darien.**

**Darien: nos vamos princesa.**

**Serena: si. Adiós Rey.**

**Darien y serena se fueron al coche, arrancaron y se dirigieron a la casa de Serena.**

**Darien: bueno y como te sientes, no estas nerviosa?**

**Serena: si pero me esforcé mucho estudiando y estoy segura que aprobare.**

**Darien: me gusta esa actitud amor, espero que te valla excelente.**

**Serena: gracias: amor.**

**Serena le da un beso en la mejilla a Darien, ya que como iba manejando, no lo quería distraer.**

**Darien: bueno llegamos, te veo mañana. OK.**

**Serena: esta bien, pero voy a ir al Crown con las chicas. **

**Darien: esta bien, te veo ahí, solo dime a que hora, sirve que veo a Andrew, ya que hace mucho que no platico con el**

**Serena: es a las tres de la tarde**

**Darien: bueno entonces te veo ahí, hasta mañana princesa. / y le da un beso.**

**Serena: hasta mañana.**

**Darien: antes de que se me olvide, toma.**

**Saco una rosa roja, de su saco y se la entrego.**

**Serena: es muy linda, gracias.**

**Darien: ahora si, hasta mañana./ y arranco el auto y se fue a su apartamento.**

"**como te amo princesa, te necesito tanto a mi lado que después de saber cuales son los resultados de los exámenes de admisión, te pediré que te cases conmigo, así nade te podrá separar nunca de mi lado."**

**Serena entro a su casa, ceno, y subió a su cuarto, se cambio se puso la pijama, y se dio cuanta que luna aun no regresaba, eso la preocupo mucho. Y le hablo a Mina.**

**Serena: alo, Mina, oye Luna no esta contigo.**

**Mina: no Sere, de hecho tampoco Artemis esta.**

**Serena: les habrá pasado algo.**

**Mina: no creo ,a lo mejor están teniendo una cita romántica. No te preocupes, ya sabes que cuando desaparecen los dos, es por que algo traman.**

**Serena: tu crees?, bueno entonces nos vemos mañana en el Crown.**

**Mina: si, hasta mañana.**

**La noche paso, y Serena se levanto a las 6 de la mañana, algo inusual en ella, pero queria llegar temprano, a su examen de admisión.**

**Se baño, se puso un vestido de tirantes color azul celeste, que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, un poco de maquillaje, blush y brillo labial, t claro no podía faltar el juego de accesorios que Darien, le regalo. Tomo su bolso, abrigo y útiles para presentar su examen. Salio rumbo a la universidad para encontrarse con Rey.**

**Serena: "bueno ya es hora, así que a esforzarse"**

**Cuando llego a la escuela Rey ya estaba ahí.**

**Serena: buenos días Rey!!**

**Rey: buenos días Serena lista?**

**Serena: claro Rey, entramos.**

**Rey: si.**

**Las chicas entraron, y se dedicaron a buscar el salón donde les tocaría presentar el examen y como eran de diferentes carreras, obvio les toco en salones diferentes.**

**Las demás chicas también estaban haciendo lo mismo, pero en las escuelas en las cuales les tocaba.**

**Asi pasaron, las horas y cada una presentaba el examen que les tocaba.**

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL TERCER CAI DEL FIC, OJALA Y LES GUSTE, YESPERO ACTUALIZAR, TAN SEGUIDO COMO LO ESTOY HACIENDO. OK.**

**NOS VEMOS **

**ATTE. ETERNAL SM**


	5. Chapter 5

ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS.**

**Capitulo anterior…………**

**Las chicas entraron, y se dedicaron a buscar el salón donde les tocaría presentar el examen y como eran de diferentes carreras, obvio les toco en salones diferentes.**

**Las demás chicas también estaban haciendo lo mismo, pero en las escuelas en las cuales les tocaba.**

**Asi pasaron, las horas y cada una presentaba el examen que les tocaba.**

**SAILOR MOON POR SIEMPRE**

**POR ETERNALSM**

**CAPITULO 3 - LAS SAILOR SCOUTS.**

**LAS HORAS PASARON Y CADA UNA ESTABA A PUNTO DE TERMINAR EL SU EXAMEN, "AL FIN TANTOS DÍAS DE ESTUDIO, ESTABAN SIRVIENDO PARA ALGO"- PENSABA SERENA.**

**SERENA: por fin termine.!!**

**Serena se levanto de su lugar y entrego su prueba al maestro encargado de su grupo.**

**Serena: Aquí esta mi examen profesor.**

**Profesor: muy bien, puedes retirarte.**

**Serena salio del salon, y se encontro con que Rey tambien habia termiado.**

**Serena: Rey por aquí.**

**Rey: hola Serena como te fue?**

**Serena: muy bien, y a ti?**

**Rey: excelente, nos vamos?**

**Serena: esta bien vámonos!!**

**Serena y Rey salieron de la universidad, rumbo al Crown, aunque faltaba cerca de 1 hora para verse con las chicas.**

**Rey: oye serena, y ya pensaste que le vas a regalar a Darien en su cumpleaños, recuerda que faltan 15 días.**

**Serena: si, pero todavía no se que hacer exactamente, se me ocurrio que podria hacerle una cena, o una fiesta sorpresa……………**

**Rey: y por que no haces las dos cosas, sabes que puedes contar con nuestra ayuda.**

**Serena: lo se, creo que si seran ambos, pero hay que hablar con las chicas, para ver todo lo que necesitamos.**

**Rey: esta bien.**

**Mientras las demás chicas ya estaban en el Crown, y platicaban de cómo habian sido sus examenes.**

**Amy: pues en el mio venian muchas cosas, de biologia, quimica, fisica, pero estuvo muy facil.**

**Mina: pues si Amy, a ti todo eso se te hace muy facil, por que te gusta, pero ami no. Por ejemplo mi examen se trato, de canto, baile, actuación, y declamación, eso si que estuvo difícil.**

**Lita: hay chicas, cada examen que presentamos, tenia su dificultad, por que vamos a diferentes carreras,.**

**Amy: y que hiciste en el tuyo?**

**Lita: ah pues yo tuve que preparar un pastel de de vainilla y chocolate, con nueces, y crema batida.**

**Mina; que delicioso, y nos trajiste un poco.?**

**Lita: claro que si, solo deje una parte, en la escuela para que la evaluaran, la demás la traje para compartirlo con ustedes.**

**En eso llegan serena y Rey.**

**Serena: hola chicas, como les fue.**

**Todas: hola Serena.**

**Amy: nos fue muy bien, por cierto que Lita nos trajo un poco del paste que preparo para su examen.**

**Serena y Rey: mmmmmmmmmmm, que delicia.**

**Serena: bueno chicas ordenamos?**

**Todas: si**

**Mina: Andrew, Andrew, ya vamos a ordenar!!**

**Lita:hay Mina, no seas tan escandalosa/lita estaba nerviosa, ya que Andrew aun seguia poniendola asi/**

**Andrew: hola chicas, que van a querer?**

**Serena: yo quiero una malteada de chocolate por favor**

**Amy: yo una de menta y chocolate.**

**Rey: yo quiero una de amaretto. ( este sabor es licor de almendras)**

**Mina: yo quiero una de vainilla.**

**Lita: ""**

**Serena: Lita que vas a querer tu?**

**Lita: ah, si yo quiero un capuchino por favor./ toda roja/**

**Andrew solo la miraba, y es que desde que conoció a Lita, se le hizo una chica bella, pero el aun estaba con Leika, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Lita siempre le había llamado la atención.**

**Andrew: bueno ahorita les traigo sus bebidas.**

**Serena: ah Andrew, si no es mucha molestia nos podrias traes platos y tenedores, para comer el delicioso pastel que trajo Lita ?**

**Andrew: esta bien, ahorita se los traigo, y espero probar esa delicia o.k**

**Lita: si, yo te guardo una rebanada.**

**En lo que Andrew, traía las bebidas Serena aprovecho, para pedirles ayuda, para organizar la fiesta de Darien.**

**Serena: chicas, que ria pedirles una favor, digo si es que no estan muy ocupadas.**

**Amy: claro que no Serena, ahora que pasaron los exámenes de admisión, tenemos todo el tiempo libre hasta que entreguen los resultados.**

**Serena: si tienes razón, lo que pasa es que en 15 días es el cumpleaños de Darien, y quería organizarle algo, pero tenia pensado en una cena, o algo asi.**

**Lita: que bien, podemos, hacer una cena formal, e invitar a Haruka, Michiru, y las demas.**

**Mina: si y podemos ponernos vestidos de fiesta.**

**Rey: es mas podemos hacerla en el patio trasero del templo.**

**Serena: ustedes creen, entonces a poner manos ala obra. Lita que sugieres para la cena.**

**En eso entra Darién, y Mina se da cuenta.**

**Mina: chicas, chicas, cambien el tema, que acaba de llegar Darien.**

**Rey: Serena, por que no os dijiste que Darien iva a venir.**

**Serena: es que se me olvido !!**

**Rey: hay Serena.**

**Darien: hola chicas, como estan.**

**Todas: bien**

**Serena: hola amor, como te va.?**

**Darien: muy bien, voy a saludar a Andrew, en un rato vengo por ti para llevarte a tu casa esta bien.?**

**Serena: si amor.**

**Darien, le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y se dirigió a la barra.**

**Darien: Andrew amigo como estas?**

**Andrew: muy bien, solo dejame llevar esto a la mesa de las chicas.**

**Andrew: chicas, aquí esta lo que ordenaron.**

**Todas: gracias.**

**Andrew regreso ala barra.**

**Andrew: y bien amigo, que te trae por aquí. No me digas que solo vienes a visitarme.**

**Darien: hay amigo que poco me conoces….**

**Andrew: precisamente por que te conozco, se que no vienes solo por visitarme o si?**

**Darien: esta bien, me atrapaste, lo que pasa es que de aquí voy a llevar a Serena a su casa.**

**Andrew: y como vas con ella?**

**Darien: muy bien, cada día me sorprendo mas, de lo enamorado que estoy de ella.**

**Andrew: en eso si tienes razón amigo, tu el Señor no me mires Chiva, termino enamorado, de la cabeza de chorlito que tanto lo hacia enojar.**

**Darien: es verdad, pero es que Serena, empezó a meterse en mis pensamientos, con esa forma de comportarse, tan libre, tan despreocupada, y con ese cariño que tiene por las personas que la rodean.**

**Andrew: es verdad, esa niña tiene un corazón de oro.**

**Darien: si, y por eso en cuanto sepa los resultados de su examen de admisión, le voy a pedir que se case conmigo.**

**Andrew: enserio?. Que bien amigo, espero ser el primero en recibir la invitación a tu boda eh,**

**Darein: claro, además, quiero que seas uno de mis padrinos.**

**Andrew: con mucho gusto amigo. Te ofrezco algo de tomar, la casa invita, para celebrar la noticia.**

**Darien: gracias amigo, entonces quiero un expresso por favor.**

**Andrew: trabaja un expresso.**

**Mientras tanto con las chicas, estaban hablando de cómo localizar a Haruka y a las demás. En eso entraron pòr la puerta cuatro personas, muy conocidas.**

**Una de ellas, cabello al hombro color agua marina, vestido blanco y zapatillas del mismo color, con un porte elegante, misteriosa pero muy hermosa.**

**La otra, alta, de cabello corto, rubio, ojos color miel, muy hermosa, vestía unos jeans de mezclilla, playera negra, y zapatos deportivos.**

**Serena: Haruka, Michiru, por aca.**

**Haruka: hola cabeza de bombón., hola chicas.**

**Michiru: hola, como han estado?**

**Amy: muy bien, por que no se sientan con nosotras a tomar algo.**

**Lita: si nosotras invitamos.**

**Haruka: esta bien. Michiru.**

**Michiru: gracias.**

**Andrew: hola chicas, le puedo servir algo.**

**Haruka: si, yo quiero un te de frambuesas.**

**Michiru: y yo un latte por favor.**

**Andrew: ahora los traigo. **

**Darien, se levanta y al ver que las chicas, están muy animadas, decide hablar con Serena.**

**Darien: Haruka, Michiru, como han estado.**

**Haruka: muy bien y tu.**

**Darien: muy bien. Serena puedo hablar contigo. **

**Serena: si que pasa.**

**Darien: Toma. Te veo en la noche en el lago del parque No. 10**

**Serena: pero no nos íbamos a ir juntos.**

**Darien: mejor te veo en la noche princesa, así que por favor acude a nuestra cita. Este bien- la beso-**

**Serena: esta bien amor. Nos vemos en la noche.**

**Darien: adiós chicas, nos vemos.**

**Todas: adiós Darien.**

**Rey: que te dijo Darien.**

**Serena: que nos íbamos a ver en la noche y me entrego esto- y les enseña la tarjeta-**

**Mina: y que dice?**

**Amy: Mina, no seas impertinente, eso es privado.**

**Mina: hay Ami le quitas, la emoción y lo romántico.**

**Haruka: y bueno cabeza de bombón, como van con la escuela.**

**Serena: muy bien, hoy presentamos nuestros exámenes de admisión.**

**Michiru: que bien, ojala que les valla bien a todas.**

**Serena: si. Por cierto, quería avisarles, que en quince días es el cumpleaños de Darien, así que quedan invitadas, va a ser una cena de gala en el templo Hikawa, así que…………….**

**Michiru: gracias Serena ahí estaremos**

**Haruka: claro que si cabeza de bombón, y avísanos para cualquier cosa que podamos ayudarte.**

**Serena: claro.**

**Pasaron, las horas y no se dieron cuanta del lo rápido que paso el tiempo.**

**Haruka: bueno chicas, es muy tarde, así que las llevaremos a su casa.**

**Serena: esta bien.**

**Pagaron la cuenta, y salieron, se subieron al auto de Haruka, y fueron repartiendo, a cada una en su casa, al final llevaron a Serena.**

**Haruka. Bueno cabeza de bombón, nos vamos.**

**Serena: Gracias Haruka**

**Michiru: cuídate y nos vemos Serena.**

**Serena: si Adiós.**

**Serena: entro a su casa, y se dio cuenta que no había nadie. Leyó una nota que estaba en el refrigerador.**

_**Hija: Salimos, a ver a tu tía, que se puso mal, así que regresaremos el fin de semana, por favor, cuídate, hay suficiente comida en el refrigerador, y mantén limpia la casa, por favor pórtate bien, y no hagas destrozos. Mañana temprano te hablo, así que procura estar en la casa.**_

_**Atte: tu mamá.**_

**Serena. Bueno, estaré 3 días sola. Luna, ya regresaste?**

"**Todavía no regresa, que estará tramando Luna?"**

**Serena recordó la tarjeta que le dio Darien y la leyó**

_**Serenity:**_

_**Te espero en el parque No. 10 a las 11:00 PM, por favor no faltes es muy importante que vallas. Ah y necesito que vallas transformada.**_

_**Te ama Endymion.**_

**Serena: " que raro, para que me querrá transformada y como Serenity?"**

**Bueno, a ver son las 8:00 tengo tiempo de cenar algo y ducharme antes de ver a Darien.**

**Serena ceno, y se fue a duchar.**

**Serena: esta bien Ahora, a lo que sigue: Eternal Sailor Moon Trasformación.**

**Serena salio de su habitación y se dirigio al lago del parque cuando ella llego Darien aun no llegaba.**

**Serena: "que raro aun no llega, pero me da tiempo, de transformarme"**

**Y ella con un solo movimientote sus manos, cambio su atuendo de Sailor, por su vestido de princesa, que cada vez cambiaba un poco, ya que este se acomodaba cada vez mas a las curvas que serena, obtenía mientras crecia.**

**Serena: bueno ya esta, pero que raro que Darien aun no llegue.**

**Darien: buenas noches Princesa!**

**Serena volteo y lo vio transformado en El Príncipe Endymion.**

**Continuara…………………………**

**Bueno chicos si quieren saber que pasara en el próximo capitulo, y por que Darien le dijo a Serena que se transformara.**

**Chao**

**Atte.**

**EternalSM**


	6. Chapter 6

ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS.**

**Capitulo anterior…………**

**Darién: buenas noches Princesa!**

**Serena volteo y lo vio transformado en El Príncipe Endymion.**

**SAILOR MOON POR SIEMPRE**

**POR ETERNALSM**

**CAPITULO 3 – UNA PROPUESTA**

**Serena se sorprendió, pues se le hizo raro que la citara, a esa hora y sobre todo transformados.**

**Serena: buenas noches príncipe.**

**Darién tomo la mano de la princesa y deposito un dulce beso en ella, para después tomarla de la cintura y hacer lo mismo pero ahora en la boca de su amada.**

**Serena: Darién, digo Endymion. Para que me citaste tan noche y aquí en el lago.**

**Darién: lo que pasa princesa, es que tengo que hablar con usted de algo muy importante.**

**Serena: dime de que se trata…….**

**Darién: Serena, yo se que no soy la persona, mas expresiva del mundo, y también que en algunos momentos te he dejado sola cuando mas me necesitas. Pero de algo si estoy seguro, y es que desde que te conocí, causaste tal impresión en mi, que la única manera de que no te dieras cuenta lo que sentía por ti, era molestándote.**

**Pero, poco a poco me di cuenta que me enamore como un loco de ti, **

**Serena: pero Darién………….**

**Darién: por favor déjame continuar. Así que princesa quiero preguntarte algo.**

**La noche no podía ser mas perfecta, era fresca, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y las estrellas la acompañaban brillando como nunca, el lago de fondo, todo era perfecto.**

**Serena: si**

**Darién: princesa, quiero decirte que no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti, necesito saber que cuando despierte lo primero que vea sea tu lindo rostro, quiero amarte por toda la eternidad.**

**Yo se que aun tienes que terminar tu carrera, y también, que tienes una vida, así que yo comprenderé, si quieres esperar, pero Serena…………….**

**¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

**Serena, estaba en shock, no podía creer que lo que hace tanto tiempo estaba esperando, estuviera sucediendo.**

**Darién saco una pequeña caja, y la abrió, mostrando en su interior un hermoso anillo, con un diamante cortado en forma de corazón.**

**Se arrodillo, y le dijo………….**

**Darién: me harías el hombre mas feliz de toda la galaxia si aceptas, ser mi compañera toda la vida……….**

**Serena: / con os ojos llorosos de felicidad/ claro que si Darién, no podría ser mas feliz, claro que quiero ser tu esposa, Te amo, Te amo, mi príncipe.**

**Serena se abalanzo sobre el, y lo abrazo, fuerte, tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello. Darién por su parte correspondía el abrazo de la misma forma, Se aparto un poco de ella, tomo su barbilla, y la beso, la beso de la forma mas tierna, apasionada y transmitiéndole en ese beso, todo el inmenso amor que sentía por ella.**

**Darién: me haces tan feliz, princesa, yo quería esperar hasta los resultados de tu examen, pero no podía, y ahora que se tu respuesta, la felicidad no me cabe en el cuerpo./ Darién la levanto por la cintura, y le dijo./ Te amo, princesa.**

**Serena. Yo también te amo, y para cuando quieres que nos casemos.**

**Darién: por mi mañana mismo, pero primero tengo que hablar con tus papas.**

**Serena. Eso es cierto.**

**Darién: Bueno princesa, vamos te llevo a tu casa, por que ya es noche, mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo, cuando voy a tu casa a hablar con tus papas.**

**Serena: esta bien, me gustaría quedarme contigo, pero mi mama va a hablar mañana temprano, para ver si estoy en casa.**

**Darién: bueno princesa, mañana le dices, que te quedas con Mina, y te vas conmigo, esta bien.**

**Serena: Si, estoy tan feliz, Darien., por fin nos vamos a casar, pero hay que preparar muchas cosas.**

**Darien: bueno en cuanto pida tu mano, comenzamos a organizar todo , te parece.**

**Serena: si, bueno vámonos que ya es noche.**

**Con un movimiento, cada uno regreso a la normalidad.**

**Darién: bueno Serena, vámonos, te llevo.**

**Serena: esta bien.**

**Darien condujo, su auto hasta la casa de Serena y la dejo ahí.**

**Darien: bueno princesa, nos vemos mañana, duerme bien, y sueña conmigo.**

**Serena: oye Darien.**

**Darien: si**

**Serena: te amo.**

**Darien: y yo a ti princesa. Bueno me voy.**

**Serena: Adios.**

**Darien, arranco el auto, y se fue, mientras Serena, entro a su casa, y subio a su cuarto. **

**Serena, estaba tan feliz, que ni siquiera podía dormir, de lo emocionada que estaba.**

**Serena: soy tan feliz, por fin me voy a casar con mi querido Darien. Pero no se como va a reaccionar mi papa, aunque ya sabe que Darien, es mi novio, el es muy celoso.**

**Bueno, pero ya veremos, que pasa, por lo pronto a dormir!!**

**Mientras con Darien.**

**Darien: por fin princesa serás mi Esposa, y nada, ni nadie nos va a separar.**

**Mientras, en la obscuridad de la noche tres estrellas fugaces, surcaban el cielo.**

**Taiki: bueno chicos llegamos. Espero no causemos problemas**

**Yaten: pero todo por que tu hermanito quiso regresar.**

**Seiya: hay no te hagas, que bien que querías regresar o me equivoco. Por fin te veré de nuevo mi querida Bombón……………………**

**CONTINUARA:**

**BUENO CHICAS, AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPI 5 DE MI FIC. LAMENTO NO PODER HACER CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS, DEBIDO A QUE LOS HAGO MIENTRAS ESTOY TRABAJANDO. Y LLEGAN MOMENTOS EN LOS QUE ME BLOQUEO, ES POR ESO QUE LOS HE DEJADO UN POCO CORTOS.**

**PERO PROMETO, ACTUALIZR TAN SEGUIDO COMO PUEDA. OKI.**

**BUENO NOS VEMOS**

**ATTE.**

**ETERNALSM.**


	7. Chapter 7

ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS.**

**Capitulo anterior…………**

**Darien: por fin princesa serás mi Esposa, y nada, ni nadie nos va a separar.**

**Mientras, en la obscuridad de la noche tres estrellas fugaces, surcaban el cielo.**

**Taiki: bueno chicos llegamos. Espero no causemos problemas**

**Yaten: pero todo por que tu hermanito quiso regresar.**

**Seiya: hay no te hagas, que bien que querías regresar o me equivoco. Por fin te veré de nuevo mi querida Bombón……………………**

**SAILOR MOON POR SIEMPRE**

**POR ETERNALSM**

**CAPITULO 5– POR QUE REGRESARON.**

**Eran las 7 de la mañana y un teléfono sonaba insistentemente…………….hasta que Serena se levanto …………**

**Serena: bueno, /hay que sueño tengo, por que hablan tan temprano.**

**Ikuko: hola hija buenos días. Solo te hablo para confirmar que estas en casa. Vamos a llegar hasta el domingo así que pórtate bien.**

**Serena: hay mama, por que me hablas tan temprano, pero esta bien, ah y por cierto cuando regresen les tengo una sorpresa.**

**Ikuko. Y de que se trata?**

**Serena. Bueno si te digo ya no es sorpresa o si.**

**Ikuko: bueno pórtate bien, ya me tengo que ir. Adiós.**

**Serena: SI ADIOS MAMA. / ah le tengo que hablar a las chicas para contarles que me voy a casar con Darien/**

**Serena se apresuro a marcar el numero de la casa de Rey.**

**Ring….ring………ring…………**

**Rey: Buenos días, habla Rey.**

**Serena: Rey buenos días**

**Rey: eres tu Serena, pero es muy temprano, que pasa.**

**Serena. Hay Rey, te puedo pedir un favor?**

**Rey. Si Serena, dime que pasa.**

**Serena: háblale a las chicas, tengo una noticia muy importante que darles. Nos vemos en tu casa a las 12 esta bien.**

**Rey: Claro Serena, yo les hablo, nos vemos aquí a las 12, adios.**

**Serena: adiós Rey.**

**Serena, se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Después de hacerlo salio a su cuarto y se puso una minifalda de mezclilla, una blusita de manga corta, tenis y chamarra, se peino y bajo a Desayunar.**

**Luna aun no regresaba así que seguía muy, preocupada.**

**Serena: ya tengo muchos días sin saber de Luna, por que no habrá regresado. Bueno veamos que dejo mama para el desayuno.**

**Serena abrió el refrigerador, y encontró jugo, leche, fruta, huevos, jamón, y en la alacena, pan, aderezo, cereal, **

**Serena: bueno desayunare, huevos con jamón, jugo, un poco de fruta, y pan.**

**Serena se hizo el desayuno, y comió, se fue a lavar los dientes, y salio de su casa.**

**Serena: "pasare por un pastel, para celebrar con la chicas"**

**Serena fue a la pastelería y vio una gran cantidad de pasteles, pays, dulces, confitados y de mas. No sabia por cual decidirse, hasta que vio un pastel de Chocolate, cubierto de mas chocolate, y muchas nueces y almendras.**

**Señorita: buenos días en que le podemos ayudar.**

**Serena: buenos días, si mire, quiero ese pastel de chocolate con nueces. Me lo envuelve por favor.**

**Señorita: esta bien, en un momento se lo entrego, aquí esta su tiket, puede pasar a pagar en caja por favor.**

**Serena: claro. **

**Serena fue y pago en la caja, y le entregaron su pastel. Salio del lugar y se fue a la casa de Rey.**

**Ya en casa de Rey, ella se encontraba ordenando un poco la sala de estar, para cuando llegaran sus amigas.**

**Nicholas: buenos días linda.**

**Rey: oh, buenos días amor. Como amaneciste?**

**Nicholas: muy bien, quieres que te ayude en algo?**

**Rey: no, ya termine, mejor te puedo pedir un favor.**

**Nicholas: si el que quieras.**

**Rey: lo que pasa es que van a venir las chicas a las 12 y necesito que me cubras, un momento en el templo, por favor, no va a ser mucho tiempo.**

**Nicholas: sabes que lo hago con gusto. Y le dio un beso muy, pero muy tierno. Lo que hizo que Rey se sonrojará. Y solo atino a decir…….**

**Rey: gracias…..**

**Mientras , fuera del templo se encontraban 3 hermanos muy guapos, llegaron el día anterior, y querían ver a sus queridas amigas. En especial uno de ellos.**

**Seiya: bueno Chicos, aquí estamos así que entremos.**

**Taiky: bueno espero, que ellas estén aquí.**

**Yaten: si ya vamos, o nos estaremos parados aquí todo el día.**

**Subieron por las escaleras y llegaron al templo.**

**Seiya: buenos días, como han estado.**

**Rey: Seiya………… Taiky………….Yaten…………… pero que están haciendo aquí.**

**Taiky: pues decidimos venir a visitarlas, la princesa nos dio permiso.**

**Yaten: así que aquí estamos. Te molesta?**

**Rey: claro que no, pero es que me sorprendieron.**

**En eso llego Serena:**

**Serena: hola Rey buenos días!!**

**Seiya: bombón**

**Serena: oh; hola chicos, cuando llegaron?**

**Seiya: ayer en la noche, y venimos a visitarlas, las extrañamos mucho. / " en realidad te extraño bombón"/**

**Serena: que bien, que bueno que vinieron, así cuando lleguen las chicas, pueden saber también la noticia que les tengo.**

**Taiky: y cual es esa noticia si no es indiscreción?**

**Serena: pues si les digo ya no seria sorpresa!!**

**Serena: Rey mira lo que traje, un delicioso pastel de chocolate!!**

**Rey: que bien, deja voy a preparar un poco de te. En un momento regreso chicos, pasen a la sala.**

**Todos; si gracias.**

**En ese momento también llegaron Amy, Lita, y Mina, las cuales también se sorprendieron, de ver a los chicos ahí.**

**Mina: hola chicos, como estan? Cuando llegaron?, para que vinieron?.**

**Amy: hay Mina, **

**Lita: hola chicos, como estan?**

**Seiya: muy bien chicas, y veo que ustedes también.**

**Taiky: nos da gusto volver a verlas**

**Yaten; si siguen igual de cuando nos fuimos./ "sigues igual querida Mina"/**

**Amy: hola como has estado Serena**

**Lita: ah hola Serena.**

**Mina: que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos?**

**Serena: ya verán, pasemos a la sala, Rey fue a preparar un poco de te.**

**Serena: oye Lita?**

**Lita : si que pasa.**

**Serena: ya pensaste que me puedes sugerir de menú, para la cena.**

**Lita: ah si, mira yo sugiero, que de entrada, una crema de champiñones y pan, como plato principal, un filete de cordero, con puré de patatas, y ensalada de tres lechugas, y como postre, pastel de queso con salsa de chocolate, que te parece?**

**Serena: estupendo**

**Mina: si sera delicioso.**

**Amy: y es muy acorde para la ocasión.**

**Seiya: ah y si no es mucha indiscreción, para que es esa cena?**

**Serena: ah es para celebrar el cumpleaños del príncipe de la Tierra. Y por supuesto que están invitados.**

**Taiky: gracias.**

**Yaten: y quien es el.**

**Mina: ah pues es el novio de nuestra princesa, es DARIEN**

**A Seiya casi le da un ataque, **

**Seiya: enserio, pues nos dara mucho gusto asistir a la reunión.**

**Rey: ya regrese chicos, aquí esta el te y algunos platos para el pastel.**

**Serena repartio el pastel, y Rey el te.**

**Amy: bueno Serena, nos vas a decir, que es eso tan importante, que nos tienes que decir?**

**Lita: si Serena, que es eso tan importante.**

**Serena: bueno chicos miren: y Serena levanta su mano y enseña el anillo de compromiso que Darien le entrego la noche anterior.**

**Mina: es eso lo que creo que es?**

**Rey: Serena no me digas que?**

**Seiya: si bombón que significa eso?**

**Serena: Bueno chicas, les informo que El príncipe de la Tierra, ayer me propuso matrimonio/ dice serena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja/ Y en cuanto mis papas regresen, el va a pedir mi mano.**

**Lita: felicidades amiga!!**

**Amy: si, que emoción, al fin van a cumplir su sueño!!**

**Mina: si, va a haber boda, de nuestros príncipes. Siiiii!!**

**Serena: y ustedes chicos, no me felicitan?**

**Yaten y Taiky: felicidades, princesa, esperamos que sea muy feliz!**

**Seiya: felicidades bombon!! / "por que tenia que regresar, solo para desilusionarme otra vez"/**

**Yaten y Taiky se dieron cuenta de la trizteza de su hermano, y solo se miraron entre ellos…….**

**Serena: gracias……………../"lo siento mucho Seiya pero yo amo a Darien y nos lo voy a Dejar nunca"/**

**Rey: y cuando se van a casar?**

**Serena: bueno en cuanto hablemos con mis papas, pondremos fecha, y empezaremos los preparativos.**

**Todas: pues cuenta con nosotros, para ser tus damas de compañía**

**Serena: si chicas………………**

**BUENO, AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPI, MAS, NO SE PIERDAN, EL PROXIMO, QUE SERA, PLANEANDO LAS FIESTA DE DARIEN, Y LOS PREPARATIVOS DE LA BODA, SEIYA, NO PIERDE LAS ESPERANZAS, Y APARECE ALGUIEN, QUE LO HACE CAMBIAR DE OPINION, Y BUSCAR POR OTRO LADO.**

**PLEASE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS……………**

**CHAU**

**ETERNALSM**


	8. Chapter 8

ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS.**

**Rey: y cuando se van a casar?**

**Serena: bueno en cuanto hablemos con mis papas, pondremos fecha, y empezaremos los preparativos.**

**Todas: pues cuenta con nosotros, para ser tus damas de compañía**

**Serena: si chicas………………**

**SAILOR MOON POR SIEMPRE**

**POR ETERNALSM**

**CAPITULO 6- Preparativos**

**Después de que Serena, les dijera a las chicas y chicos, de su boda con Darién, siguieron platicando un buen rato, sobre trivialidades.**

**Seiya: Bueno chicas nosotros nos vamos.**

**Taiky: si tenemos que arreglar el departamento y ver a nuestro manager.**

**Yaten: además creo que ustedes va a estar muy ocupadas, asi que mejor nos vamos.**

**Serena: Esta bien chicos, Yo paso a avisarles, la hora de la cena, para la fiesta de Darien, esta bien?**

**Seiya: claro que si bombon, no te preocupes, ahí estaremos, nos vemos.**

**Todas: adios chicos.**

**Serena: Oye Lita, te puedo pedir un gran favor.**

**Lita: si serena, dime.**

**Serena: quería pedirte, que te encargaras, del banquete de mi boda. Que dices?**

**Lita: claro que si!! Serena, será un placer encargarme de ello.**

**Serena: y a ti Mina, quiero pedirte, que cantes en la fiesta.**

**Mina: claro que si amiga, nada me dará mas gusto que cantar en tu boda!!**

**Serena: Rey, yo quisiera que tu y Nicholas, fueran mis padrinos de anillos.**

**Rey: claro Serena, con todo gusto, yo le diré a Nicholas.**

**Serena: Amy, yo quiero que te encargues, de toda la organización del evento, como presupuestos y todo eso, que dices, aceptas?**

**Amy: con gusto Serena, déjalo todo en mis manos, ya veraz, que tu boda va a ser la mejor.**

**Mina: si con nuestra ayuda, será espectacular.**

**Serena: bueno chicas, me voy, quede de verme con Darien.**

**Mina: Sere, yo me voy contigo.**

**Serena: Esta bien, hasta mañana chicas.**

**Mina: adios.**

………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Serena y Mina, salieron del templo, hacia el parque, mientras que Lita, Rey y Amy, se quedaron, charlando un poco mas.**

**Mina: oye Serena, te acuerdas que te pedi, me acompañaras, a la audición, pues es el día de mañana. Todavia puedes acompañarme.**

**Serena: Claro que si Mina, a que hora es?**

**Mina: a las 10 de la mañana, tengo que presentarme.**

**Serena: claro Nos vemos en el parque a las 9 am. No. 10, y de ahí nos vamos que te parece?**

**Mina: claro, entonces mañana nos vemos…Adios Serena.**

**Serena: si Adios, hasta mañana.**

**Serena, se dirigió, a una de las bancas del parque, para esperar a Darien, mientras pensaba, que había muchas cosas que planear, salón, banquete, misa, en fin……..pero gracias a sus amigas, parte de eso ya estaba resuelto, ahora solo tenia que decirle a Darien, que las chicas, se iban a encargar de eso.**

………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Mientras en el Templo Hikawa, Rey y las demás, platicaban, de lo que Serena, les había dicho hae unos momentos.**

**Rey: que les parece chicas, al fin Serena y Darien, se nos casan.**

**Lita: si que envidia, ojala, nosotras tuviéramos alguien, a quien querer.**

**Rey: no pierdas las esperanzas, a lo mejor y se te hace con Andrew, además recuerda que ya termino con Leika, asi que no te deprimas ok**

**Amy: si Lita, no te preocupes. Bueno chicas me voy, que voy a empezar a hacer presupuestos, y además, quiero parar por la biblioteca un rato, adios.**

**Lita y Rey: hay Amy, tú no cambias.**

**Lita: yo también, me voy, quiero hacer unas listas, de ingredientes, y menús, pare presentárselos a Serena, y ver cual le gusta más. Adiós Rey.**

**Rey: adiós chicas.**

………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Rey salio de la sala, y se dirigio a la tienda, para seguir con su labor en el templo, además de comentarle a Nicholas, lo que Serena le pidió.**

**Rey: hola, pesado el trabajo.**

**Nicholas: no claro que no amor, y como te fue con las chicas?**

**Rey: bien, oye que crees que me pidió Serena?**

**Nicholas: que?**

**Rey: que fuéramos, sus padrinos de argollas en su boda!!**

**Nicholas: que Serena se va a casar?**

**Rey: si , en cuanto hable con sus papas, va a poner fecha, y se casara con Darien.**

**Nicholas: que bien, pues con gusto, seremos sus padrinos de anillos.**

………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Mientras tanto Lita, se dirigia a su casa, pero sintió la necesidad de ver a Andrew, y después de tanto pensarlo se fue al Crown, y se sentó en la barra.**

**Andrew: hola Lita, en que te puedo servir?**

**Lita: ah hola Andrew/ toda sonrrojada/ es que te quería preguntar algo.**

**Andrew: si dime**

**Lita: Es que quería ver si me ayudabas, con la cena, que Serena le esta preparando a Darien, por el día de su cumpleaños.**

**Andrew: claro que si, dime en que es lo que necesitas que te ayude. Espérame deja traigo, una limonada, yo te invito.**

**Lita: "hay que lindo es, pero que excusa tan tonta se te ocurrió, pero bueno, eso me sirve como pretexto para estar con en unos cuantos días, y sirve y le digo que también me ayude con el banquete de la boda" hay que inteligente eres lita………**

**Andrew: ya regrese aquí esta tu limonada…………..**

**Lita: gracias.**

**Andrew y Lita se pusieron a platicar sobre la cena, de vez en cuando Andrew tenía que atender clientes, pero aun asi no perdía de vista a lita.**

**Andrew: "creo que me daré una oportunidad nueva, con Lita, quien quita y ella sea el verdadero amor de mi vida" pensaba Andrew, mientras atendía a unos clientes.**

………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Mientras Amy se dirigia a la biblioteca, y pensaba.**

**Amy: "que bueno que Serena, se va a casar, espero que sea muy feliz, a mi también me gustaría, casarme, pero……………. Hay Richard, como te extraño, desde hace dos años que te fuiste a Londres, y aunque no hemos perdido comunicación, te extraño mucho" **

**Mientras Amy caminaba, otra persona se dirigia para el mismo lugar.**

**Taiky: hola, como estas, veo que no has cambiado Mizuno.**

**Amy: hola, pues no no he cambiado, pero no quiero ser grosera solo que ahora, estoy algo ocupada, y me tengo que retirar. Adiós**

**Taiky: adiós, Amy. " por que tendrás esa mirada tan triste mi pequeña, como me gustaría saberlo"**

………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Mientras en el parque, Serena, esperaba, impaciente la llegada de su príncipe. Aunque el nunca llegaba tarde, el día de hoy se habia demorado, pero como, el era doctor, Serena pensó que habia tenido una emergencia. En eso sono el celular de Serena.**

**Serena: hola, es Serena.**

**Darien: Serena, que bueno, tuve una emergencia en el hospital y no voy a poder llegar, pero paso a tu casa por ti a las 8 de la noche, lo siento mucho mi amor.**

**Serena: no, no te preocupes, yo te espero en mi casa a esa hora.**

**Darien: esta bien princesa, hasta la noche. Te voy a extrañar. Adiós.**

**Serena: yo también, adiós amor.**

**Serena. "bueno, que hare, aun faltan 4 horas, para las 8 de la noche, ya se, comprare un helado"**

**Serena se fue a comprar su helado, y regreso a la misma banca, a comérselo. Pero se encontró con la sorpresa, de que estaba ocupada. Y mas fue la sorpresa, l darse cuenta, quien la ocupaba.**

**Serena: hola Seiya!**

**Seiya: OH, hola bombón, como estas.**

**Serena: bien, que haciendo por aquí.**

**Seiya: bueno, quise relajarme un rato, y aquí estoy.**

**Serena: y como han estado cuéntame.**

**Seiya: bien, regresamos con la princesa, y reconstruimos el planeta, todo marcha a la perfección, y ella nos dio permiso de regresar a visitarlas.**

**Serena: que bien, me alegra mucho que todo esta de Maravilla, asi se podrán quedar para mi boda.**

**Seiya: si, bombon puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**Serena: si**

**Seiya: sigues tan enamorada de tu novio?**

**Serena: Seiya no, por favor.**

**Seiya: solo contéstame bombon, quiero saber.**

**Serena: ah, si Seiya, sigo enamorada de Darien, y ese amor nunca va a cambiar.**

**Seiya: pero, por que, por que nunca pudiste sentir algo por mi, **

**Serena: Claro que si, pero a ti te quiero como amigo, ya te lo habia dicho.**

**Seiya: si pero que tiene el que no tenga, yo. Es por el es un príncipe, y yo solo soy un guerrero?**

**Serena: No Seiya; no tiene nada que ver.**

**Seiya: o es por ese pasado y ese futuro que tienen juntos ?**

**Serena: claro que no, yo quiero a Darien, por lo que es, no por que de eso dependa nuestro futuro. O por que el sea un príncipe. **

**Seiya: pero por que bombon, por que, si el te dejo sola y yo estuve contigo todo el tiempo.**

**Serena: Creo, que eso ya se habia resuelto, además, yo nunca te di pie, para que sintieras, esto y Seiya, lo siento mucho si te lastime, pero no fue mi intención.**

**Seiya: no bombon, no te preocupes, pero aun podemos seguir siendo amigos verdad?**

**Serena: claro que si, siempre y cuando te des cuenta que nunca voy a sentir nada por ti que no sea cariño de amigos, esta bien.**

**Seiya: si claro. Oye bombon y puedo ayudarte en ago para la cena.**

**Serena: no gracias, ya tengo arreglado eso. Bueno ,me voy, que tengo que ir a mi casa.**

**Seiya: te acompaño……….Vamos.**

**Serena: gracias.**

**Serena y Seiya se fueron rumbo a la casa de Serena. Mientras alguien los seguia.**

**Serena: bueno llegamos. Nos vemos Seiya.**

**Seiya: claro bombon. Adiós.**

**Serena entro a su casa. Y Alguien salto de repente, asustándola.**

**Serena: ahhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Luna: Serena no grites, soy yo.**

**Serena: hay Luna, por que haces eso. Y donde estabas eh?**

**Luna: pues estaba investigando con Artemis, últimamente, hemos sentido una energia extraña, que ha esta desapareciendo y apareciendo. Aun no tenemos, muchos datos, pero nos preocupa.**

**Serena: y por que no me avisaste, he estado muy preocupada por ti.**

**Luna: eso era lo que no quería que te preocuparas, hasta que no tuviéramos datos concretos. Así que hay que estar alerta.**

**Serena: esta bien, hablare con las chicas, para avisarles, y también, les dire a Haruka, Michiru, Setzuna y Hotaru.**

**Luna: si. Y que paso en mi ausencia.**

**Serena: pues Mina, va a dar una audición, regresaron Seiya y sus hermanos, y que crees?**

**Luna: que Serena?**

**Serena: mira, Darien me propuso matrimonio ayer en la noche.**

**Luna: felicidades Serena, y ya hablaste con tus papas?**

**Serena: no es que no están, regresan el domingo, y ese día Darien y Yo, vamos a hablar con ellos.**

**Luna: pues felicidades, otra vez. Bueno Serena me voy a recostar por que estoy muy cansada.**

**Serena: si, de una vez te aviso, que voy a salir con Darien.**

**Luna: si pero no hagas ruido cuando llegues si.**

**Serena: si Luna. Descansa. "Y no te preocupes, que si algo malo esta por suceder, te juro que yo protegeré, a este planeta, aunque me cueste la vida."**

**Serena, comió, se fue a cambiar, y se puso a ver la tele, enlo que Darien llegaba. Justo dieron las 8 de la noche y sonó el timbre de la entrada.**

_**DING, DONG**_

**Serena: voy**

**En eso un ramo de rosas apareció en la entrada.**

**Serena: que hermosas.**

**Darien: no tan lindas como tu princesa.**

**Serena: Darien. / y lo beso, de una manera, que los dejo sin aliento a los dos/**

**Darien: Huy, con ese recibimiento, todos los días voy a demorarme.**

**Serena: es que te extrañe mucho amor.**

**Darien: bueno nos vamos, quiero llevarte a cenar.**

**Serena: bueno vámonos.**

**Subieron al carro, y se fueron a un restaurante, no muy lujoso, pero si muy acogedor, Aunque Darien, quería mimar a Serena, el sabia que No le gustaba mucho cenar en lugares, tan ELEGANTES**

………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno chicas, y chicos, aquí les dejo el sig. Capi De mi fic. Este es un poco mas largo, pero no se preocupen que tratare de seguir actualizando pronto. Please Dejen sus Reviews. **

**CHAU**

**ETERNALSM.**


	9. Chapter 9

ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS.**

**Darien: bueno nos vamos, quiero llevarte a cenar.**

**Serena: bueno vámonos.**

**Subieron al carro, y se fueron a un restaurante, no muy lujoso, pero si muy acogedor, Aunque Darién, quería mimar a Serena, el sabia que No le gustaba mucho cenar en lugares, tan ELEGANTES**

**SAILOR MOON POR SIEMPRE**

**POR ETERNALSM**

**CAPITULO 7 – PEDIR TU MANO **

**-PARTE 1- La audición de Mina.**

**Serena y Darien, se dirigían, al restaurante, era uno de comida italiana, no muy elegante, pero si muy acogedor.**

**Darien: bueno princesa, llegamos.**

**Serena: si**

**Entraron al restaurante, y pidieron una mesa para dos, lo mas alejada posible de las demás personas. Darien deseaba estar con su princesa, a solas, sin nadie que molestara.**

**Mesero: aquí esta su mesa, les ofrezco una copa de vino mientras deciden que ordenar?**

**Darien: esta bien, gracias. Que quieres ordenar princesa.**

**Serena: yo creo que lasaña y una ensalada verde. Y tu amor que vas a ordenar.**

**Darien: para mi, pollo bechamel, y ensalada de chicharos, con berenjenas.**

**Mesero: bueno en un momento se los traigo.**

**Darien: como te fue en tu día princesa.**

**Serena: muy bien, Luna regreso hoy, y además también regresaron Seiya y sus hermanos. **

**Darien: regresaron?, a que?**

**Serena: pues según ellos su princesa, los dejo venir a visitarnos. Y se van a quedar por un tiempo.**

**Darien: que bien, y ya les dijiste a las chicas, que te propuse matrimonio.**

**Serena: claro que si, y también les pedí algunas cosas, espero que no te moleste.**

**Darien: claro que no me molesta, y que les pediste si no es mucha indiscreción?**

**Serena: pues les pedí a Rey y Nicholas, que sean los padrinos de las argollas, a Lita que se encargue de organizar el banquete, a Amy, de la organización de todo el evento y a Mina que cante en la recepción.**

**Darien: me parece perfecto, además que mejor que ellas te ayuden a organizar, ya que yo con el trabajo del hospital, no podré ayudarte mucho.**

**Serena: si en es tienes mucha razón, pero me gustaría que en esto decidiéramos los dos juntos.**

**Darien: lo se princesa, pero tratare de apoyarte el todo lo que el trabajo me lo permita esta bien.**

**Serena: si.**

**El mesero regreso con su cena, y se dedicaron a comerla, no hablaron mucho, pero no lo necesitaban, siempre desde que se conocen, sus silencios nunca has sido incómodos.**

**Mesero: Desean algo de postre?**

**Darien: claro, un tiramisú para dos por favor.**

**Serena: m m m , un tiramisú, que rico.**

**Mesero: claro en un momento. El mesero se fue a traer el postre.**

**Mesero: aquí esta su tiramisú, y otra copa de vino, por cortesía de la casa.**

**Serena y Darien: gracias.**

**Darien: bueno princesa abre la boca.**

**Serena: AHHH. ESTA delicioso.**

**Serena: ahora tu amor.**

**Darien: tienes razón, esta delicioso.**

**Darien: princesa, quiero brindar. Por ti, por mi, por que al fin vas a ser mi esposa, y nunca nada nos va a separar.**

**Serena: si, por fin vamos a estar juntos, y vamos a ser muy felices.**

**Ambos chocaron sus copas, y al final se dieron un pequeño beso.**

**Darien: mesero me trae la cuenta por favor.**

**Mesero: aquí esta.**

**Darien: princesa nos vamos.**

**Serena: claro.**

**Mesero: gracias, por su visita. Vuelvan pronto.**

**Serena: gracias.**

**Serena y Darien salieron y fueron un rato al parque para caminar y platicar.**

**Darien: y que vas a hacer mañana princesa.**

**Serena: Mm...……………. Voy a acompañar a Mina a una audición, y después regresare a casa, ya que como mama no esta tengo que hacer la limpieza.**

**Darien: y cuando regresan tus papas?**

**Serena: Mm………………… el domingo en la noche, asi que el lunes tendremos que hablar con ellos, para poder comenzar con los preparativos de la boda.**

**Darien: si tienes, razón, entonces te parece que sea el lunes, a las 8 de la noche, yo voy a tu casa.**

**Serena: si esta bien, así tengo tiempo de hablar con mama, para que controle a mi papa.**

**Darien: bueno princesa vámonos, que tengo que entrar al tuno a las 5 de la mañana, y no me quiero desvelar.**

**Serena: esta bien, vámonos.**

**Llegaron a la casa de Serena y se despidieron.**

**Darien: bueno princesa, mañana paso por ti para ir a comer. Esta bien.**

**Serena: si claro, te veo mañana. Que te valla bien en el hospital.**

**Darien: gracias princesa, duerme bien.**

**Se despidieron con otro beso, pequeño, pero muy tierno.**

**Serena recordó que Luna, estaba dormida y no hizo ruido, se fue a su cuarto se puso la pijama, y se acostó a dormir.**

**Al siguiente día Serena, se levanto temprano, ya que iba a acompañar a Mina a su audición, y como quedo de verse con ella a las 9:30 de la mañana.**

**Se baño, y se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de manga corta de color negro, botas de tacón alto, y su inseparable juego de accesorios que su Darien le reglo, además de su anillo de compromiso, su peinado característico y se puso solo un poco de rimel, y brillo labial.**

**Bajo a desayunar, se lavo los dientes, y salio rumbo al parque donde se vería con Mina.**

**Cuando llego al parque, Mina, ya estaba ahí.**

**Mina: Sere aquí estoy.**

**Serena: hola Mina, nerviosa?**

**Mina: si mucho.**

**Serena: ya veraz que todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes. Nos vamos o llegaremos tarde.**

**Mina: si, vámonos.**

**Serena y Mina, se fueron al lugar donde iba a ser la audición, era en un teatro muy famoso de la ciudad No. 10, y había mucha gente. Chicas y chicos vestidos y peinados de muchas formas.**

**Serena: hay mucha gente.**

**Mina: si espero que pase la prueba.**

**Serena: ya veraz que si, animo amiga.**

**Serena y Mina, entraron al teatro, pero como cada participante tenia ya su turno asignado. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, y Mina se dirigió, al lugar que le tocaba. Todos los participantes se encontraban en el escenario.**

**Juez: Bienvenidos sean todos a las audiciones para la obra de "La Cenicienta" cada uno pasara según su turno, el día de hoy será la prueba de canto, al terminar las audiciones, se darán los resultados y la fecha para la prueba de actuación. Por favor todos los participantes, pasen al los camerinos, se les ira llamando. Gracias.**

**Juez: ah antes de que se retiren, tenemos a Jueces invitados. Los Three Lights.**

**Cada, participante, canto la canción que tenia preparada, hasta que le toco el turno a Mina.**

**Juez: no. 145 pase por favor.**

**Mina: buenas noches, mi nombre es Mina Aino, tengo 18 años de edad, y voy a cantarles una canción titulada Otro día que va.**

_**El tiempo ha borrado todo en mi corazón, cada recuerdo que dejo el desamor. Me crecen las alas desde la raíz, por que creo ciegamente en ti.**_

_**No hay nada que me pueda vencer, si te llevo detrás de la piel, me vas llenando de luz, que va creciendo hacia el sur.**_

_**Sin mirar atrás, intento volar, no hay nadie que pueda destruir mi fe, me basta mirarte para enamorarme otra vez.**_

_**Otro día que va para recomenzar, para amar una vez, otro día que va para soñar, de pronto mi pasado nunca más ya volverá.**_

_**Ponme un parche aquí en el corazón, redecórame el interior, no permitas que me vuelva a herir esta angustia de esta sin ti.**_

_**No hay nada que me pueda vencer, si te tengo detrás de la piel, me vas llenando de luz, que va creciendo hacia el sur, sin mirar atrás, intento volar, no hay nada que pueda destruir mi fe, me basta mirarte, para enamorarme otra vez.**_

_**Otro día que va, para recomenzar, para amar una vez mas, otro día que va para soñar, de pronto mi pasado nunca mas ya volverá.**_

_**Otro día que va, para recomenzar, para amar una vez mas, otro día que va para soñar, de pronto mi pasado nunca mas ya volverá.**_

**Mina: gracias.**

**Juez: por favor 145, regrese al camerino, en unos momentos mas, se darán los resultados.**

**Mina: si.**

**Así siguieron pasando, todos los participantes, después de 2 horas mas de audición. Llamaron a todos los participantes de nuevo al escenario.**

**Juez: muchas gracias, a todos por haber venido, lamentablemente, solo 2 pasaran, a la siguiente prueba. Ahora cederé la palabra a los hermanos Kou para que digan, quienes son los ganadores.**

**Seiya: bueno muchachos, gracias a todos por su esfuerzo. Los números son:**

**25**

**36**

**50**

**95**

**65**

**250**

**63**

**Seiya: ahora mi hermano Taiky dirá los siguientes**

**Taiky: los números siguientes son. **

**80**

**23**

**201**

**178**

**203**

**49**

**21**

**Taiky: ahora Yaten dara los últimos 6**

**Yaten: bueno pues para que mas rodeos. Los últimos números son:**

**63**

**96**

**41**

**185**

**220**

**Y finalmente**

**El no. 145**

**Mina: /si, si yo pase, que bien/.**

**Juez: bueno a todos los demas, muchas gracias, por haber venido, los demas afortunados que pasaron, deberán presentarse dentro de un mes, para dar su prueba de actuación, muchas felicidades.**

**Serena corre hacia donde esta Mina.**

**Serena: muchas felicidades, amiga, que bueno que pasaste, ahora te invito un helado para festejar, que te parece?**

**Mina: por su puesto. Vamos.**

**Seiya: hola chicas, podemos acompañarlas?**

**Taiky: si queremos celebrar con ustedes.**

**Yaten: si lo hiciste muy bien Aino.**

**Serena: claro que si, vamos.**

**Mina: nos dara mucho gusto que nos acompañen.**

**Bueno chicos espero les guste este capitulo que dividí en dos partes, por que actualizarlo tan largo, se me hacia algo pesado, asi que pronto esperen, la siguiente parte, donde Darién, tiene que hablar con los papas de Serena.**

**Chaito.**


	10. Chapter 10

ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS.**

**Seiya: hola chicas, podemos acompañarlas?**

**Taiky: si queremos celebrar con ustedes.**

**Yaten: si lo hiciste muy bien Aino.**

**Serena: claro que si, vamos.**

**Mina: nos dara mucho gusto que nos acompañen.**

**SAILOR MOON POR SIEMPRE**

**POR ETERNALSM**

**CAPITULO 7 – PEDIR TU MANO **

**-PARTE 2 – MIS PADRES.**

**Los chicos, salieron del edificio y se fueron rumbo a la heladería para celebrar que Mina paso a la siguiente fase de la audición. Cada uno pidió su helado y entre felicitaciones y risas, se fue haciendo tarde, y llego la hora en que cada uno se tenia que retirar por que tenían asuntos que arreglar.**

**Serena: bueno chicos me voy, tengo que hacer la limpieza en mi casa. Mañana regresan mis papas y tengo que tener todo preparado.**

**Mina: claro te acompaño de regreso.**

**Seiya: nosotros también tenemos que irnos, debemos ensayar, para el concierto del regreso de los Three Lights.**

**Serena: bueno pues espero que les valla muy bien. Nos vamos Mina?**

**Mina: claro Sere, nos vemos chicos.**

**Chicos: Adiós**

**Mientras Serena y Mina, caminaban por el parque que da hacia la casa de Serena, y a la de Mina……………………………….**

**Mina: oye Sere, y como le van a decir a tus papas.**

**Serena: no lo se Mina, espero que papá no se enoje mucho, yo creo que primero hablare con mamá para que ella lo calme, no lo se. De lo que si estoy segura es que ya no vamos a esperar.**

**Mina: pues mucha suerte Sere, no vemos para que nos cuentes como te fue, y para terminar los preparativos de la fiesta de Darien esta bien?**

**Serena: si claro adiós.**

**Serena, llego a su casa, y se fue a cambiar para poder hacer la limpieza.**

**Serena: ufff..., a empezar si no, no voy a acabar nunca.**

**Serena, barrio, limpio los muebles, sacudió la sala, hizo su cuarto, lavo la ropa, lavo la cocina y limpio un poco el jardín.**

**Serena: termine, ahora a darse un baño antes que llegue Darien.**

**Serena subió a su cuarto y preparo la tina, para bañarse, se metió, y se relajo. Muy pronto se quedo dormida y empezó a soñar.**

_**Sueño de Serena…………………………………**_

_**Serena: donde estoy?**_

_**Se dedico a reconocer el lugar, no era la tierra, había ruinas, y a lo lejos solo se veía desolado y frío. Ahora que se daba cuenta, estaba vestida con sus ropas de princesa.**_

_**Serena: pero que, estoy haciendo aquí?**_

_**Voz: bienvenida seas Princesa de la Luna**_

_**Serena: quien es Muéstrese.**_

_**Voz: no princesa, aun no es tiempo de que sepa quien soy yo. Pero una cosa si le digo, vienen tiempos de mucha tristeza, sobre todo para usted, y el príncipe.**_

_**Serena: pero por que dices eso, acaso tu eres nuestro enemigo?**_

_**Voz: claro que no princesa, solo quiero advertirle, debe tener cuidado, muy pronto, una energía maligna muy poderosa, aparecerá, y usted debe despertar por completo su poder. Para poder derrotarla.**_

_**Serena: pero como voy a hacer eso, además, no se quien eres, por que debería hacerte caso.**_

_**Voz: claro, en eso tiene razón, pero yo solo vine a advertirle, no puedo decir mas, solo tenga mucho cuidado por favor. Adiós.**_

_**Serena: espera, dime quien eres.**_

**En eso Serena despertó y se encontró de nuevo en su baño,**

**Serena: pero que fue eso, por que tuve ese sueño, no es normal, debo hablar con las chicas y con Luna, para ver que significo.**

**Serena, salio del baño y se cambio se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, un suéter negro y unos tenis, se recogió el cabello, en sus dos chonguitos, y se fue a la sala, a cenar algo antes de que Darien llegara.**

**Serena: que cenare, no tengo mucha hambre, ya se, un poco de fruta y leche.**

………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Mientras tanto en un lugar de la galaxia**

**Voz1: Muy pronto Princesa Serenity, muy pronto nos veremos las caras, y ahora si sabrás de que soy capaz, nunca olvidare, que tu me despreciaste, por ese imbecil de Endymion.**

**Voz2: Señor falta al rededor de 2 meses terrestres para llegar a la tierra.**

**Voz1: esta bien, mantén la velocidad, y vigila cualquier cambio de energía, no podemos permitir que el poder de la princesa, despierte por completo, si no estaríamos perdidos.**

**Voz2. si señor.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**De regreso en la tierra Darien conducía a casa de Serena, después de un duro día de trabajo en el hospital. Llego y se estaciono frente a la cas de Serena.**

**Ding, dong, ding, dong.**

**Serena: voy.**

**Darien: buenas noches princesa, quieres salir a caminar un poco?**

**Serena: claro, vamos.**

**Darien: es una noche muy hermosa no crees?**

**Serena: si, es muy hermosa, Darien, quería decirte algo.**

**Darien: si que pasa, te noto preocupada.**

**Serena: y lo estoy, lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño muy extraño, una voz, me dijo que muy pronto una energía maligna aparecerá, y también me dijo, que debo despertar completamente mi poder.**

**Darien: y que más te dijo.**

**Serena: que tú y yo íbamos a sufrir mucho.**

**Darien: bueno princesa lo único que podemos hacer, es estar alertas por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar, y ten por seguro que yo siempre te protegeré.**

**Serena: tienes razón, por eso te quiero mi príncipe.**

**Darien: y yo a ti princesa, bueno vámonos, que capaz y llegan tus papas, y te regañan. No olvides que mañana vamos a hablar con ellos para pedir tu mano.**

**Serena: si asi podremos empezar con los preparativos.**

**Darien: claro princesa, vamos.**

**Serena. Si.**

**Se fueron de regreso a casa de Serena.**

**Darien: bueno princesa, te veo mañana para la cena, esta bien.**

**Serena: si amor, hasta mañana. **

**Darien se acerco poco a poco a Serena, para besarla. Mientras la besaba aprovecho para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla mas a su cuerpo, Serena hizo lo propio, y acaricio su hermoso cabello negro, **

**Darien: te amo Serena.**

**Serena: Darien, ……..yo también, te amo, y no hay nada que mas desee en este mundo que ser tuya por siempre.**

**El beso se empezó a hacer mas intenso, Darien bajo su boca al cuello de serena para besarlo y acariciarlo, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el pecho de su princesa. Serena, solo soltó un gran suspiro, ya que esas caricias, le provocaron, un gran placer.**

**Serena: ahhhh, Darien. **

**Darien: Serena. Quiero estar contigo esta noche, por favor, princesa, no me lo niegues.**

**Serena: pero y si llegan mis papas que hacemos?**

**Darien: no te preocupes te traigo de regreso antes de que ellos lleguen.**

**Serena: esta bien, pero vámonos antes de que Luna se de cuenta **

**Se subieron al coche de Darien, y se fueron rumbo al departamento. Llegaron y Darien estaciono, el carro en su lugar, y subieron al departamento.**

**Darien: entra princesa.**

**Serena: si.**

**Darien: bueno en que nos quedamos, ah si, ya se princesa, ven para acá, ahora si nadie podrá salvarte.**

**Serena: huy que miedo príncipe, pero quien dijo que yo quería ser salvada.**

**Darien: eso me parece perfecto.**

**Darien retomo su labor, en el cuello de Serena, besaba, y lamia, arrancando suspiros de su princesa, bajo la mano al pecho de Serena, y los acaricio por encima del suéter que traía puesto.**

**Serena por su parte, acariciaba la espalda de su amor, y empezó a desabotonar el suéter de el, después la camisa, hasta quitarlos por completo. Acaricio su torso desnudo.**

**Darien: eso esta mal, yo estoy sin camisa, y tu aun tienes tu suéter.**

**Serena. Bueno eso es por que aquí la princesa soy yo.**

**Darien: mmmmmmm…….. pues eso no importa, asi que .**

**Darien, empezo a sacar el sueter de Serena, dejándola, solo en sostén, ya que ella al bañarse, no se molesto en ponerse algo debajo del sueter.**

**Darien: creo que me ahorras algo de trabajo amor.**

**Serena: pues creo que si.**

**Darien alzo a Serena, y la llevo directo a la recamara, la recostó en la cama, y le quito el pantalón, Serena, aun no se acostumbrada a que su novio la viera casi desnuda asi que se sonrojo.**

**Darien: pero por que te sonrojas princesa? **

**Serena: es que aun no me acostumbro/ aun roja por la pena/**

**Darien: me encantas Serena.**

**Serena miro a Darien con un profundo amor y lo beso.**

**Serena: tu también me encantas. Ahora que recuerdo, esta vez me toca recompensarte a ti por la noche pasada. Asi que.**

**Serena en un rápido movimiento, se subió arriba de Darien, y atrapo sus manos con las suyas.**

**Serena: ahora creo que el que va a necesitar ayuda es usted príncipe.**

**Serena, Empezo a besar el torso de Darién, haciendo pequeños mordiscos por todo el lugar, lamia, chupaba lo pezones de el. Haciendo que Darién suspirara. Empezo a desabrocharle el pantalón, y poco a poco se lo quito rozando con sus dedos el miembro visiblemente excitado de su príncipe.**

**Darien: oh, Serena.**

**Serena: que pasa, amor.**

**Darien: nada, solo que, quiero hacerte mía ya.**

**Serena: claro que no todavía no.**

**Serena termino de quitarle el pantalón, para poder contemplar a su príncipe.**

**Serena: / oh, es tan guapo, como lo amo/**

**Darien aprovecho lo pensativa que se quedo Serena, para atraparla entre sus brazos y terminar de desnudarla, la recostó de nuevo en la cama, y le quito el sostén, que mantenía atrapados los pechos de ella.**

**Darien volvió a acariciar los pechos de Serena, pero esta vez decidió hacerlo con su lengua, succionaba, como si de un bebe se tratara, sin poder saciar la sed que tenia de ella.**

**Darien: oh Serena, te necesito tanto, te amo.**

**Serena solo podía, responder con suspiros, ya que las caricias que Darien le daba, la tenían muda del placer. Cada sonido, cada suspiro que salía de ella, era como un detonante en Darien.**

**Darien quito la ultima prenda, que la cubría, solo para percatarse, que ella estaba lista para recibirlo, el retiro también su boxer, para poder unirse con su princesa. El separo un poco las piernas de Serena, como pidiendo permiso, ella solo asintió.**

**Serena: Darien hazme tuya.**

**Darien se coloco a la entrada de la intimidad de su princesa, entro despacio, poco a poco, aumentando la velocidad gradualmente. Serena, empezo a sincronizarse con el siguiendo sus movimientos con su cadera, para hacer mas profundas las penetraciones.**

**Darien: oh Serena, te amo tanto.**

**Serena: y yo a ti, n, no te detengas.**

**Darien, siguió envistiendo a Serena, mas fuerte, busco sus labios desesperadamente, y la beso, la sincronización de sus cuerpos era, perfecta, como si estuvieran hechos para estar juntos. Estaban a punto de terminar, los suspiros y gemidos, se escuchaban por todo el departamento. Llegaron juntos al clímax, gritando sus nombres al unísono, y ahogando suspiros, de placer.**

**Darien, se quedo, un poco mas dentro de ella, para recostarse un momento en su pecho. Serena le acaricio el cabello.**

**Darien: princesa ya quiero que nos casemos, para estar contigo asi todas las noches.**

**Serena: muy pronto sucederá eso, y si no queremos que mañana mi padre cometa un asesinato, debemos irnos ya. Esta bien?**

**Darien: pero yo quiero quedarme asi contigo/ haciendo carita de puchero/**

**Serena: amor, tenemos que irnos, acuérdate que mañana, hay que hablar con mis papas.**

**Darien: eso es cierto, esta bien vamos te llevo. Pero te llevo en mis brazos.**

**Serena: como?, nos vamos a ir asi caminando.**

**Darien: claro que no, pero Tuxedo Mask te va a llevar.**

**Serena: en ese caso, vamos.**

**Se levantaron de la cama y se vistieron, después de que Darien se transformo, tomo a Serena en sus brazos, y se la llevo, por los techos de las casas. Llegaron a la casa de Serena, por suerte sus padres aun no habían llegado.**

**Darien: bueno princesa, llegamos te veo mañana, en la cena. Beso para tu príncipe.**

**Serena: claro amor, te veo mañana, y descansas.**

**Darien: adiós.**

**Serena entro a su casa, y lo primero que hizo, fue revisar el teléfono, y asegurarse que nadie había llamado.**

**Serena: ufff, que bueno que nadie llamo, ahora, si a dormir.**

**La noche paso rápido, para dar paso al día. Día en que Serena y Darien tendrían que hablar con los padres de Serena.**

**Más o menos eran las 8 de la mañana y los padres de Serena, llegaron,**

**Ikuko: hija ya llegamos.**

**Serena: si mamá, como les fue.**

**Ikuko: muy bien.**

**Serena: hola papa, Sammy.**

**Kenji: como esta mi niña hermosa.**

**Serena: bien papa**

**Sammy: hola Serena tonta.**

**Serena: hola Sammy.**

**Serena: mama, puedo hablar un momento contigo. Pero a solas**

**Ikuko: si hija que pasa**

**Serena: Mira.**

**A Ikuko, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, al ver el anillo que estaba en la mano de su hija.**

**Ikuko: hija es lo que me estoy imaginando?**

**Serena: si mama, Darien me propuso matrimonio, y va a venir esta noche a pedir mi mano.**

**Ikuko: hay hija, que alegría, que te cases con el hombre que amas.**

**Serena. Si mama, estoy feliz, y quiero que esta noche sea especial.**

**Ikuko: claro hija, haremos una cena espectacular, y yo hablare con tu padre. Esta bien.**

**El día paso un poco agitado para Serena y su mamá, después de preparar, todo para la cena, la madre de Serena, se dispuso a hablar con su esposo.**

**Ikuko: Kenji, ven por favor, quiero hablar contigo.**

**Kenji: si amor, voy.**

**Ikuko: voy a hablar, despacio, pero no quiero que me interrumpas esta bien.**

**Kenji: si.**

**Ikuko: mira, esta noche, vendrá el novio de Serena, a cenar, así que quiero que te comportes, y no hagas una escena de celos, esta bien, tu hija, ya no es una niña, y espero que comprendas eso.**

**Kenji: pero, que, por que, ese hombre es un señor, como es posible que sea novia de ese señor. No, no estoy de acuerdo.**

**Ikuko: no te pregunte, ya sabias que ellos son novios, así que no me vengas con tus celos, esta bien, así que quiero que te comportes.**

**Kenji: esta bien a amorcito.**

**Ikuko: eso esta mejor, el vendrá a las 8 de la noche, a cenar. Ahora quiero que te arregles, y estés listo para la cena.**

**Kenji: si.**

**El día siguió pasando sin mucho problema, hasta que llego la hora, en que Darien llagaría. Serena, estaba como loca, terminando de arreglarse para la cena.**

**Serena: mama, ya esta listo todo?**

**Ikuko: si Serena, ya solo falta, calentar un poco el lomo.**

**Serena se había puesto, un lindo vestido strapless color negro, zapatillas cerradas del mismo color, el juego de accesorios inseparable que Darién le regalo, su anillo de compromiso. Se maquillo solo un poco, se dejo el pelo suelto, lo recogió solo con un prendedor de brillantes. Bajo a la sala, a esperar que Darien llegara.**

**Serena: mama, ya estoy lista, como vas tu?**

**Ikuko: bien hija, solo me termino de poner los zapatos Ikuko salio de cuarto, y como Serena, se había puesto un vestido negro, de manga corta y pegado al cuerpo. Su pelo lo dejo suelto, y unos pequeños aretes de diamantes adornaban su cara.**

**Ikuko: Serena, hija, te vez hermosa.**

**Serena: gracias mama, tu también te vez hermosa.**

**Ikuko: bueno hija, a que hora va a llegar tu novio?**

**Serena: ya no debe tardar, Darien, es muy puntual.**

**En eso, tocaron el timbre.**

**Ding, dong,……..**

**Serena: yo voy.**

**Darien: buenas noches, amor. Como estas?**

**Serena: algo nerviosa. Y esas flores?**

**Darien: bueno pensé, que traer un presente no seria mala idea.**

**Serena: barbero. Pasa, mama esta en la sala.**

**Serena y Darien pasaron a la sala, donde ya estaban la mama de Serena, su padre y su hermano.**

**Darien: buenas noches a todos. Señora estas flores son para usted.**

**Ikuko: gracias, pero que galante. Nada que ver con tu padre./ al decir esto Ikuko volteo a ver a Kenji con una mirada fulminante ¬¬/**

**Kenji: ya, ya, mejor pasemos al comedor.**

**Todos pasaron al comedor, donde la mesa estaba dispuesta, vajilla fina, cubiertos muy bien pulidos, copas y una botella de vino tinto.**

**Ikuko: preparé, un lomo de cerdo agridulce, pasta y ensalada, espero que sea de su agrado joven Darien.**

**Darien: gracias señora, estoy seguro de que esta delicioso.**

**Todos se dispusieron a cenar, y charlaban de unas cuantas cosas, del trabajo de Darien, etc., etc.**

**Kenji: bueno joven, y cuales son sus intenciones con mi hija?**

**A Darien, casi se le atora la carne en la garganta al escuchar la voz del padre de Serena.**

**Darien: bueno señor, puede estar seguro, que yo amo a su hija con toda mi alma y mi corazón, daría mi vida por proteger la de ella.**

**Ikuko: hay que romántico **

**Serena: hay mama. :)**

**Darien: Por eso esta noche, vine hasta su casa, para pedir la mano de Serena en matrimonio, y me haría muy feliz, que ustedes me la concedieran.**

**Kenji: pero, que esta diciendo. / se levanto de la silla, y casi se abalanza sobre Darien, si no es por Ikuko, que lo detuvo y lo tranquilizo.**

**Ikuko: querido, siéntate, ¬¬, hay, claro que estamos muy felices, de que mi hija, se case con el hombre que ama, y tenga por seguro que tienen todo nuestro apoyo, cierto Kenji ¬¬.**

**Kenji: claro que si amor. Bueno, bueno, esta bien, yo se que mi hija lo quiere mucho, y no se preocupe que como dijo mi esposa, tendrán todo nuestro apoyo.**

**Serena CORRE HACIA SU PADRE Y LO ABRAZA.**

**Serena: no sabes lo feliz que me haces papa.**

**Darien: gracias, Sr. Y Sra. Tsukino.**

**Ikuko: no nos digas así, que nos haces sentir viejos.**

**Kenji: y bueno para cuando piensan poner fecha de boda.**

**Serena: bueno eso aun no lo hemos decidido, pero a mi me gustaría que fuera para noviembre.**

**Darien: Pues si Serena así lo quiere, para esos días será.**

**Ikuko: bueno que les parece si es para el día 25 de noviembre.**

**Kenji: si a mi me parece una buena fecha, además así nos da tiempo de organizar todo.**

**Serena. Bueno papa, por eso no te preocupes, que Ami se encargara de la organización general de la boda, Lita del banquete, Mina, del entretenimiento y Rey será nuestra madrina de anillos.**

**Kenji: bueno, pues no se diga mas, brindemos, por la boda de nuestra hija.**

**Todos: Salud!!**

**.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**BUENO CHICOS, AQUI ESTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL CAPITULO, YA EMPEZAMOS CON LOS PREPARATIVOS DE LA BODA, Y EN EL PROXIMO CAPI, EL CUMPLEAMOS DE DARIEN. ADEMAS, QUIEN SERA EL NUEVO ENEMIGO.**

**DIGANME SI LES GUSTA COMO SE DESARROLLA, LA HISTORIA. PLEASE DEJEN SUS COMENTS.**

**CAHITO **

**ETERNAL SM**


	11. Chapter 11

ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS.**

**Bueno chicos este es un chibi-capi. Una canción muy linda y tierna que Darién e escribió a Serena**

**SAILOR MOON POR SIEMPRE**

**POR ETERNALSM**

**CAPITULO 8 – una Canción**

**Después de la cena y de brindar por la boda de su hija, los Tsukino decidieron retirarse para dejar un rato solos a Serena y Darien.**

**Ikuko: bueno joven Darien, nosotros nos despedimos.**

**Kenji: si mañana hay que trabajar. Nos vemos en unos días para ver lo de la boda, esta bien.**

**Darien: claro Sr. Es unos días estaré por aquí para platicar de eso.**

**Ikuko: bueno hija, no te demores mucho esta bien**

**Serena. Si mama**

**Serena y Darien se quedaron solos en la sala.**

**Darien: Serena, traje algo para ti, espero te guste.**

**Darien saco una sobre y una rosa, y se las entrego a Serena.**

**Darien: toma.**

**Serena: pero que esto?**

**Darien: bueno es algo que escribi para ti, espero que te guste..**

**Serena: gracias amor.**

**Darien: bueno princesa me tengo que ir, entro de turno a las 6 de la mañana y quiero descansar.**

**Serena: claro amor. Que pases muy buena noche. Te veo mañana?**

**Darien: claro amor, adiós.**

**Darien le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Serena y se fue. Serena subió a su cuarto y se puso su pijama, después se recostó y abrió la carta de Darien.**

_Princesa:_

_Espero que estas líneas que escribí para ti sean de tu agrado, esto es lo que siento por ti, gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa, te juro que nunca en tu vida te arrepentirás por eso, te voy a hacer muy feliz._

_Te descubrí aquella tarde, tan callada,  
para mirarnos nos falto valor  
Entre la arena y junto al mar nos acercamos tu y yo  
buscando un beso_

Había miedo en tu mirada ,yo temblaba  
besar tus labios fue tocar el sol  
Y con el nudo en nuestra voz nos entregamos tanto amor  
amor infinito

Y volamos hasta tocar el cielo con nuestros cuerpos  
juntos ir cambiando el destino  
y al atardecer tu piel ilumino mi corazón  
aquella vez

Cayo una lagrima de niña  
sobre tu cara nos sonreímos abrasándonos  
y en el anden de aquel adiós la infancia se nos escapo  
al doblar la esquina

Y volamos hasta tocar el cielo  
con nuestros cuerpos  
juntos ir cambiando el destino  
y al atardecer tu piel ilumino mi corazón  
aquella vez

y volamos hasta tocar el cielo con nuestros cuerpos  
juntos ir cambiando el destino  
y al amanecer tu piel ilumino mi corazón  
aquella vez...aquella vez

_Princesa gracias por ser lo que eres, por como eres, te amo._

_Atentamente Darien._

**Serena: que lindo es mi Darien, como lo amo, que feliz soy.**

**Serena Se acostó a dormir, soñando con su querido Darien**

**Bueno chicos aquí les dejo este capi.**

**NOTA: ANTES DE QUE ME LINCHEN POR ROBARME LAS CANCIONES LES INFORMO.**

**CANCION OTRO DÍA QUE VA, ES DE RBD**

** Y LA CANCION DE ESTE CAPI ES DE MAGNETO. OKIS**

**ACLARANDO.**

**CHAITO **

**ETERNAL SM**


	12. Chapter 12

ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS.**

**HOLA A TODOS, BUENO AQUÍ REPORTANDOME CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, SORRY POR LA TARDANZA, PERO TUVE EXAMENES, Y ME FUE IMPOSIBLE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, ESPERO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPI NO SE TARDE MUCHO**

**ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, DISFRUTENLO.**

**Y GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**

**SAILOR MOON POR SIEMPRE**

**POR ETERNALSM**

**CAPITULO 9 – Regreso y una fiesta.**

**Después de que Serena leyó la carta que Darien le dejo, se quedo profundamente dormida, soñando con su príncipe adorado.**

**Al día siguiente Serena se levanto muy temprano ya que aun le faltaban algunas cosas, para la fiesta sorpresa que le estaba preparando a Darien. Se dio una ducha rápida, y se puso un pants deportivo y unos tenis. Bajo a desayunar.**

**Serena: buenos días mama, papa, Sammy.**

**Ikuko: buenos días hija, como dormiste?**

**Serena: muy bien mama.**

**Kenji: y cuando vas a ver a Darien?**

**Serena: mmm..., pues hoy en la noche, por que tengo muchas cosas que preparar todavía.**

**Ikuko: preparar para que Serena?**

**Serena: ah!! Je,je,je, es que no les habia podido decir, pero le estoy preparando una cena a Darien por su cumpleaños. Y va a ser en el templo Hikawa.**

**Kenji: que bien hija, y en que podemos ayudarte.**

**Serena: no te preocupes papa, ya tengo todo listo solo estoy afinando detalles con las chicas. Ya que será mañana.**

**Ikuko: que linda eres hija.**

**Serena: ah y por supuesto que están invitados, pero eso si, la cena es de gala, para que tengan todo listo ok.?**

**Kenji; claro hija.**

**Serena: bueno me voy. Regreso para la comida. Adiós-**

**Ikuko: adiós hija.**

**Antes de salir, Serena se regreso, para advertirle algo a su familia.**

**Serena: por cierto Darien no sabe nada, así que por favor hoy que venga, no vallan a meter la pata.**

**Ikuko: no te preocupes hija, yo me encargo de eso.**

**Serena salio de su casa, rumbo al centro comercial, para encontrarse con Amy y Lita. Ya que ellas le ayudarían con lo que faltaba, más tarde se vería con las chicas, para escoger juntas ropa para la fiesta.**

**Mientras Tanto en el centro comercial, Lita platicaba con Amy.**

**Lita: oye Amy, te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

**Amy: si Lita, dime.**

**Lita: últimamente he notado que has estado algo triste, puedo saber por que.**

**Amy: no, no es nada.**

**Lita: Segura??, recuerda que puedes confiar en mi.**

**Amy: si, (y suspira) lo se, pero es que se me hace una tontería de mi parte.**

**Lita: yo pienso que cualquier cosa que te preocupe a ti, no es una tontería.**

**Amy: lo que pasa, es que( se sonroja un poco) extraño mucho a Richard, aunque nos comunicamos por mail, no es lo mismo, quisiera que estuviera aquí conmigo, cuando sucedió lo de Galaxia, lo necesite tanto, que confundí esa necesidad, con una fascinación hacia Taiki. **

**Lita: oh, Amy.**

**Amy: pero después me di cuenta, que lo sigo amando, y necesito tanto verlo. (una pequeña lagrima se asomo, dejando ver la tristeza que la embargaba)**

**Lita: no te preocupes Amy, igual y un día de estos te da la sorpresa y regresa.( y la abraza, para consolarla un poco)**

**Amy: bueno, pero no te preocupes, hay que estar contentas, y a apoyar a Serena en lo que falta.**

**Lita: si.**

**En ese preciso momento, en el aeropuerto un joven llegaba de Inglaterra, ya que decidió que la carrera que estudiaría, seria en Tokio.**

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la galaxia……………………………**

**Voz1: como van con ese monitoreo en la tierra.**

**Voz2: muy bien señor, la princesa Serena, aun no ha despertado sus poderes.**

**Voz1: perfecto, manténgala vigilada, a ella y a Endimión, muy pronto les daré su merecido.**

**Voz2: si señor.**

**Regresando al centro comercial, Serena llegaba a su cita con las chicas.**

**Serena: hola Lita, Amy.**

**Amy. Hola Serena.**

**Lita: hola como te fue ayer con tus papas y Darien.??**

**Serena: muy bien, pensé que mi papa iba a hacer un escándalo, pero gracias a mi mama, todo salio perfecto.**

**Lita: bueno empecemos si no no vamos a terminar antes que lleguen las otras chicas.**

**Amy: aquí tengo la lista de todo lo que falta.**

**Serena: bueno manos a la obra.**

**Las chicas y Serena, se dedicaron a comprar lo que les faltaba.**

**Amy: a ver vasos, listo**

**Serena: servilletas, listo**

**Lita: Vinos, listo.**

**Las chicas compraron todo lo que faltaba, de vez en cuando distrayéndose, con algunos locales de ropa y joyería**

**Amy: bueno ya esta, tenemos todo listo y el almacén nos hará el favor de llevar las cosas a la casa de Rey, solo permítanme darles la dirección.**

**Serena: bueno ahora solo falta escoger nuestra ropa para ese día, y hemos terminado.**

**Amy: oye Serena, ya les avisaste a Haruka y a Michiru donde va a ser la fiesta?**

**Serena: claro, les avise, así que ese día ellos van a estar ahí. Por cierto aun me falta avisarle a Seiya y los chicos.**

**Lita: bueno, y por que terminando de las compras, no les avisamos?**

**Serena: perfecto.!! Miren ahí vienen Rey y Mina.**

**Y efectivamente Mina y Rey venían juntas, para reunirse con ellas.**

**Rey: hola chicas, Serena.**

**Mina: hola, hola!! Serena, cuéntame como te fue en tu casa el día de ayer.**

**Serena: Bueno, Pues me fue muy bien, todo salio perfecto, mi papa acepto a Darién, y ya tenemos la fecha de la boda.**

**Mina: que bien, y cuando será?**

**Serena: bueno el día de la cena lo sabrán.**

**Rey: bueno a buscar vestidos.**

**Todas: si!!**

**Mientras tanto con Darien…..**

**Enfermera: Dr. Chiba, veo que esta muy feliz.**

**Darien: claro que si, lo que pasa es que en un par de meses me caso.**

**Enfermera: pues muchas felicidades doctor.**

**Darien: Gracias. Señorita cuantos pacientes faltan?**

**Enfermera: todavía le faltan 4 y su rondin general.**

**Darien: bueno, pues a terminar, que ya es algo tarde.**

**Enfermera: si.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Mientras en el centro comercial.**

**Todas las chicas veían aparadores, había vestidos hermosos de todos los colores, formas, largos, cortos, escotados, conservadores. Accesorios, zapatos, todo lo que uno pudiera desear en ropa.( yo quisiera ser ellas. )**

**Mina: que lindos vestidos, yo los quisiera todos!**

**Amy: pero si los compraras todos te quedarías en banca rota.**

**Mina, aja, tienes razón, pero no importa yo los quiero todos!**

**Todas: hay mina!**

**Serena: miren que vestido tan lindo.**

**Y en verdad era un lindo vestido, de color salmón, de corte estilo princesa, strapless, largo hasta los tobillos, hecho de tela de satín y organza, que brillaba como las mismas estrellas. Al final del faldón del vestido y en el escote, lo rodeaba un fino bordado de pedrería en el mismo color de la tela, lo acompañaban una finísima gargantilla de brillantes,( por no decir de diamantes, ya que son sumamente caros je,je,) aretes también de brillantes, y una pulsera. Además con el vestido también se incluían los zapatos, que eran de finas tiras y de tacón alto en color plata.**

**Rey: Serena, esta hermoso.**

**Serena: si, déjame preguntar cuanto cuesta. Señorita me puede decir cuanto cuesta este vestido.?**

**Señorita: por supuesto, este vestido cuesta **

**Serena: que?? esta algo elevado de mi presupuesto, que mal.(haciendo puchero)**

**Lita: Serena no te preocupes, todas te prestamos lo que falte, y ya después cuando te cases, te va a tocar hacer las reuniones en tu casa.**

**Serena: pero no puedo aceptar, chicas… ya me ayudaron con casi todo lo de la fiesta.**

**Rey: claro nosotras te prestamos, y tu organizas las reuniones, ah eso si tu pagas todo.**

**Amy: eso me parece un trato justo.**

**Mina: ami igual, asi que Sere, no pongas peros.**

**Serena. Esta bien, señorita me lo puede mostrar para probármelo.**

**Señorita: en un momento.**

**Mientras las demás chicas, veían vestidos para ellas, cada una escogió un vestido por demás lindo también. Amy, tomo uno de color azul marino de tirantes largo hasta los tobillos, ceñido al cuerpo, que resaltaba sus atributos, una diadema de brillantes para su cabello, y una bella pulsera con brillantes del mismo color del vestido, pequeños aretes hacían juego con la pulsera y zapatos también azules de tacon mediano.**

**Rey por su parte, no dejaba de lado el vestido rojo, el que ella usaría, tenia un escote en "V" de tirantes anchos, también largo hasta el tobillo con una abertura del lado izquierdo que llegaba hasta la pierna, un juego de accesorios color negro, gargantilla, aretes y pulsera, además de unos hermosos zapatos tipo italiano también de color negro, un hermoso contraste para la sailor del fuego.**

**Lita por su parte escogió un vestido color verde esmeralda de un solo tirante, largo igual hasta los tobillos, de accesorios una gargantilla con un dije en forma de rosa en color verde, y aretes de la misma forma. Zapatos en color plata de tacón bajo,( ya que como ella es alta, pues ya se imaginaran)**

**Mina por su parte escogió un vestido color naranja muy lindo escotado de la espalda, aretes de brillantes y una pulsera que hacia juego con los aretes, zapatos del mismo color del vestido de taco alto.**

**Todas salieron de la tienda muy contentas por las adquisiciones que hicieron. Se fueron juntas a visitar a sus amigos los Three Lights para darles la dirección y la hora de la cena.**

**Mientras Darien iba saliendo del hospital subió a su carro y se fue a su departamento. Para encontrarse con una pequeña sorpresa.**

**Darien: Richard?? Eres tu?**

**Richard: si soy yo, como has estado Darien.**

**Darien: muy bien, y tu que tal, tanto tiempo sin vernos.**

**Richard: si, cuéntame como has estado?**

**Darien: pues entremos, y te invito un café mientras te platico, te parece?**

**Richard: claro.**

**Darien abrió la puerta de su departamento e invito a pasar a Richard. Ya adentro sirvió unos cafés y los llevo a la sala.**

**Darien: toma, y dime Richar a que se debe tu visita?**

**Richard: pues veras Darien, lo que pasa es que quiero estudiar aquí en Tokio, extrañaba mucho la ciudad.**

**Darien: y solo era eso, o hay otra razón, algo asi como una personita que se llama Amy?**

**Richard: (sonrojándose) bueno, este, también. Solo que no se como darle la sorpresa.**

**Darien: bueno pues, yo te puedo ayudar, mañana las chicas darán una cena, así que, por que no vas conmigo y le das la sorpresa de tu regreso?**

**Richard: esta bien, iré contigo, espero que todo salga bien. Bueno Darien, me voy acabo de llegar hoy, y aun tengo que desempacar todas mis cosas.**

**Darien: esta bien, te espero mañana aquí a las 7 de la noche, para ir a la fiesta. OK.**

**Richard: bien, entonces hasta mañana. Adiós.**

**Darien: adiós.**

**Darien entro a su recamara, y tomo el teléfono, marco un número y espero a que le respondieran.**

**Ring…………ring……………..**

**Ikuko: bueno.**

**Darien: buenas noches señora, se encuentra Serena?**

**Ikuko: buenas noches Darien, si, si esta permíteme en un momento te la comunico.**

**Darien: gracias.**

**Ikuko: Serena, te habla Darien.**

**Serena: gracias, contesto en mi cuarto…. Hola amor.**

**Darien: hola princesa, como te fue hoy de compras?**

**Serena: muy bien aunque creo que me desfalque un poco, pero no importa, lo que compre vale la pena.**

**Darien: hay amor, me hubieras avisado y yo te mandaba el dinero que te faltaba.**

**Serena: como crees Darien, esta bien que eres mi novio, pero no es para que asumas mis gastos.**

**Darien: pero pronto serás mi esposa, asi que por mi no hay problema.**

**Serena: si lo se amor, pero mejor prepárate para cuando nos casemos, que ahí si vas a desear nunca haberme dicho que asumes mis gastos cuando yo valla de compras.**

**Darien: bueno esta bien, nimodo, ya lo dije.**

**Serena: no te creas, y que tal te fue en el trabajo?**

**Darien: muy bien, y a que hora va a ser la cena mañana,?**

**Serena: ah pues a las 7 de la tarde estamos citados todos, asi que a esa hora hay que estar con Rey.**

**Darien: bueno entonces paso por ti a las 6:30 para irnos al templo, te parece?**

**Serena: claro, entonces te veo mañana.**

**Darien: si princesa, que descanses, hasta mañana y buenas noches.**

**Serena: hasta mañana amor, Darien?**

**Darien: si amor?**

**Serena: te amo**

**Darien: yo también princesa, hasta mañana.**

**Serena: hasta mañana.**

**La noche paso rápido, al día siguiente, Serena, se levanto muy temprano ya que quedo con Rey de ir al templo a ayudarle a acomodar las mesas, y alita con la comida.**

**Serena: buenos días, ya llegue Rey.**

**Rey: buenos días Serena, bueno hay que empezar, tu barre el patio y yo mientras le preparo la cocina a Lita que ya no tarda en llegar.**

**Serena: esta bien.**

**Y como lo dijo Rey, Lita llego con todas las compras, por cierto que venia acompañada, y de Andrew.**

**Lita: Serena; buenos días.**

**Serena: buenos días, hola Andrew.**

**Andrew: hola Serena, como estas.**

**Serena: muy bien, y que haces con Lita tan temprano?**

**Andrew: es que, le voy a ayudar a preparar las cosas para la cena, es mas mira traje mi ropa para arreglarme aquí, ya que no me va a dar tiempo de regresar a cambiarme.**

**Lita: yo también mira, así no descuidare ningún detalle.**

**Serena: mmmmmmmm, bueno esta bien, mientras yo termino de barrer, ah por cierto Lita, Rey se fue a prepararte la cocina.**

**Lita: gracias Serena.**

**Lita y Andrew se fueron hacia la cocina, y empezaron a preparar todo.**

**Serena: Rey ya termine de barres, ya podemos poner la mesa?**

**Rey: si claro, deja le aviso a Nicholas que las traiga, ah por cierto los globos están en la sala, empieza a inflarlos y a acomodarlos en el hilo.**

**Serena: si.**

**Serena, Lita, rey, Nicholas y Andrew, iban de un lado para otro, acomodando sillas, poniendo globos, preparando la cena, y por fin como a las 2 de la tarde todo quedo listo, y Serena: se regreso a su casa.**

**Serena: bueno me voy, tengo que arreglarme, Lita ya no se ofrece nada,.**

**Lita: no Serena, vete tranquila, yo termino todo, ya veraz, todo estara perfecto.**

**Serena: Rey ya me voy, no necesitas nada?**

**Rey: no ya vete que se te va a hacer tarde.**

**Serena; esta bien nos vemos mas tarde.**

**Serena se regreso a su casa, cuando llego, se metió a bañar, y a prepararse par la fiesta. Se pinto las uñas de color transparente, se peino su cabello, y se hizo unos lindos rizos en todo el cabello recogiéndolo después en una cola de caballo alta y la adorno con unos prendedores de brillantes.**

**Se maquillo, poniendo un poco de sombra nacarada en todo el parpado, delineador negro liquido enmarcaba su mirada, y rimel negro que le dio el toque final a sus ojos, blush de color durazno y un brillo labial también color durazno. **

**Después se puso el vestido y los accesorios para finalizar con los hermosos zapatos.**

**Serena salio de su cuarto para esperar a Darien.**

**Serena: ya casi son las 6:30, espero y Darien no tarde mucho, estoy ansiosa.**

**Ikuko: hay hija te ves hermosa, veo que te esmeraste mucho para agradarle a Darien.**

**Serena: gracias mama, y si quiero que esta noche Darien me vea hermosa.**

**Kenji: hija, pero que hermosa estas. Espero que esta noche sea perfecta.**

**Serena: gracias papa, y Sammy?**

**Ikuko: en un momento baja, tu te va a ir con Darien verdad?**

**Serena: si lo voy a entretener un rato en lo que los demás invitados llegan.**

**Kenji: muy bien hija entonces nos vemos allá.**

**Serena: si papa.**

**Ikuko: Sammy vámonos.**

**Sammy: ya voy, adiós cabeza hueca.**

**Serena: hay Sammy!!.**

**No paso mucho tiempo de que se fueron los papas de Serena, cuando escucho que un auto llegaba. Escucho como se bajaban del auto y tocaban el timbre. Serena se apresuro a abrir.**

**Serena: buenas noches amor.**

**Darien levanto la vista solo para encontrarse con un ángel**

**Darien: Serena….. te vez hermosa.**

**Serena: gracias. **

**Darien se acerco a ella, la tomo por la cintura y pego su frente con la de ella.**

**Darien: princesa te amo, eres bellísima.**

**Serena: yo también te amo mi príncipe, y tu no te quedas atrás, me encanta como te vez con tu tuxedo.**

**Darien: bueno, que te parece si nos vamos no queremos legar tarde verdad?**

**Serena: claro que no.**

**Se subieron al auto de Darien, y se fueron rumbo al templo. Mientras en el templo Hikawa.**

**Haruka: buenas noches a todos.**

**Amy: buenas noches Haruka, Michiru.**

**Michiru: hola como están?**

**Mina: muy bien. Que lindo esta tu vestido Michiru.**

**Michiru: gracias Mina, el tuyo también esta lindo.**

**Lita: Oigan, Setzuna y Hotaru.**

**Haruka: nos avisaron que llegaban un poco mas tarde.**

**Rey: pero no se queden ahí, pasen aquí tiene un poco de vino.**

**Haruka: gracias, que bien les quedo el templo.**

**Mina: si verdad?**

**Mientras mas invitados ivan llegando.**

**Taiky: buenas noches, como estan?**

**Lita: muy bien.**

**Yaten: hola a todos.**

**Mina: hola Yaten, como has estado? (colgándose de su brazo)**

**Yaten: muy bien Mina.**

**Seiya: hola.**

**Haruka: hola Kou.**

**Seiya: hola Tenou, como has estado.**

**Haruka: muy bien. Por que no pasan y se sirven algo de vino.**

**Seiya: claro.**

**Taiky: hola Amy, tu no me saludas?**

**Amy: hola Taiky. ( un poco distante y fria)**

**Taiky: Amy, por que te portas así conmigo.**

**Amy: eh, no es nada, es solo que estoy un poco cansada, ha sido un largo día.**

**En ese momento, alguien llego para sorpresa de todos.**

**Richard: hola buenas noches, como han estado?**

**Amy: Ri…Richard?**

**Richard (se acerca a Amy y la toma de las manos): Amy, como has estado?**

**Amy: muy bien,( y lo abraza) no sabes como te extrañe, por que no me dijiste que regresabas? ( con unas lagrimas en su rostro)**

**Richard: pues quería darte la sorpresa, yo también te extrañe mucho. ( y le deposita un pequeño beso en la frente)**

**Amy: que feliz soy, no sabes como te necesite.**

**Richard: si lo se, me di cuenta de todo, y esa fue una de las razones por las que regrese. **

**Taiky solo veía como su querida Amy, estaba tan feliz por que ese chico había regresado, aunque no sabia que significaba en su vida.**

**Amy: ven vamos para que conozcas a los demás.**

**Lita: Richard tu aquí?**

**Richard: si ira regrese a Tokio.**

**Rey: que bueno que veniste.**

**Mina: hola Richard, hay Amy veo que te pusiste muy contenta verdad?**

**Amy: hay Mina que dices?**

**Mina: yo nada, solo digo lo que veo.**

**Amy: mira ellas son Haruka y Michiru.**

**Haruka: hola mucho gusto, así que tu eres la persona especial que quiere esta pequeña.**

**Michiru: mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien.**

**Richard: si, yo las conocí a ustedes.**

**Michiru: de donde, si se puede saber.**

**Richard: de mis visiones.**

**Haruka: como?**

**Amy: si lo que pasa es que Richard era uno de los poseedores de los cristales arcoiris, y el tiene el don de ver el futuro.**

**Richard: si por eso las conozco, por que varias veces tuve visiones donde estaban ustedes y las demás sailors luchado.**

**Haruka: OH, ya veo. Pues bienvenido al grupo.**

**Richard: gracias.**

**Amy: mira te presento a los hermanos Kou, Seiya, Taiky y Yaten.**

**Seiya: hola mucho gusto, sabes que somos un grupo muy famoso?**

**Richard: si los conozco, son los famosos Three Lights.**

**Yaten: pues mucho gusto Richard, Yo soy Yaten.**

**Richard: mucho gusto.**

**Amy: el es Taiky.**

**Richard: Hola, Taiky.**

**Taiky: hola Richard y tu eres?**

**Richard: yo soy el novio de Amy.**

**Taiky: OH, ya veo. Mucho gusto. Voy a tomar algo. Vienen?**

**Seiya: claro vamos. Vienen?**

**Richard: no nos quedamos aquí gracias. Oye Amy, el es la persona de la queme platicaste.**

**Amy: si.**

**Richard: veo que esta muy interesado en ti. **

**Amy: pero yo en el no, solo lo quiero como amigo, yo solo te amo a ti. ………………………………………………..**

**CONTINUARA………….**

**ETERMAL SM**


	13. Chapter 13

ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS.**

**SAILOR MOON POR SIEMPRE**

**POR ETERNALSM**

**CAPITULO 10 – quien eres tu?**

**Todos seguían contentos celebrando, hoy es el cumpleaños de su príncipe, menos dos personas.**

**Taiky: no puedo creer que Amy, este con ese….**

**Seiya: ya cálmate ella nunca te dio pie para que pensaras otra cosa.**

**Taiky: mejor deberías aprender a aplicar tus consejos, no crees?**

**Seiya: lo mío es diferente….**

**Yaten: si tu, como no…bueno yo me voy a tomar otro poco de vino, se ve que van a estar insoportables.**

**Mientras Serena y Darién llegaban al templo, justo a tiempo, ya que todos los demás invitados ya estaban ahí.**

**Darien: bueno llegamos, y me puedes decir por que hicieron una cena?**

**Serena: espera a que lleguemos y veras, asi que mejor apresúrate, son muchos escalones y con estos tacones es un poco difícil.**

**Darien: si te cansas yo te cargo amor.**

**Serena: esta bien, vamos.**

**Tan pronto como llegaron al final de los escalones todos les tiraron papeles de colores encima diciendo.**

**¡!Feliz cumpleaños Darien!!**

**Darien, estaba sorprendido, por que nunca le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa.**

**Darien: muchas gracias a todos, no me imaginaba esto.**

**Serena: esta cena la preparamos especialmente por el día de tu cumpleaños asi que disfruta por que todo esto es para ti.**

**Darien: muchas gracias princesa.**

**Haruka: muchas felicidades Darien, aquí esta nuestro regalo de parte mía y Michiru.**

**Michiru: si espero que te guste.**

**Darien: gracias.**

**Ami: aquí esta el mio, un pequeño detalle.**

**Darien: muchas gracias Amy, aunque viniendo de ti creo que ya se lo que es.**

**Rey: bueno pues este es el mio y el de Nicholas, con mucho cariño.**

**Darien: gracias.**

**Lita: yo te doy mi regalo mas tarde después de la cena, esta bien?**

**Darien: si no te preocupes.**

**Mina: aquí esta mi regalo, son algunas canciones que grabe, espero y te gusten.**

**Darien: gracias Mina, y claro que me gustaran tu cantas muy bien.**

**Hotaru: buenas noches príncipes, Príncipe, este es mi regalo, le servirá para cuando este estresado.**

**Darien: muchas gracias pequeña, y claro que lo usare.**

**Hotaru: buenas noches princesa.( HACIENDO UNA REVERNCIA)**

**Serena: hay Hotaru, ya te he dicho que no me digas asi, somos amigas o no?**

**Hotaru: esta bien, es que no me acostumbro.**

**Setzuna: buenas noches, muchas felicidades príncipe, el regalo que yo le daré, es un tesoro muy preciado, asi que cuídelo mucho, tome.**

**Setzuna le dio la pequeña llave que Rini utilizaba para cruzar el portal del tiempo.**

**Darien: eh, pero esta es la llave de Rini no es asi?**

**Setzuna: si asi es.**

**Darien: pero porque me la das ami, que no se supone se la darás a Rini en el futuro?**

**Setzuna: si ella la tiene en el futuro, pero no por que yo se la haya dado, si no porque es un regalo que usted le hizo a ella.**

**Darien: bueno la cuidare mucho, gracias Setzuna.**

**Seiya: muchas felicidades Darien, espero que disfrutes de la velada, nuestro regalo para ti, es un pequeño intermedio donde mis hermanos y yo cantaremos algunas canciones.**

**Darien: muchas gracias, y claro que lo disfrutare.**

**Todos disfrutaban de la velada, platicando es pequeños grupos por aquí y por allá, cada quien platicaba de diferentes cosas, pero una parejita en especial hablaba un poco mas apartada.**

**Darien: y ya les vas a decir a todos que ya tenemos fecha para la boda?**

**Serena: si después de cenar les diré la fecha.**

**Darien: Serena, te amo mi princesa hermosa, cuento los días en los que serás mía para siempre.**

**Serena: yo igual Darien, es mi mas grande sueño. Bueno vallamos con los demás, le diré a Lita que ya podemos servir la cena.**

**Ikuko: buenas noches joven Darien, este reglo es de parte de mi familia, espero le guste, no se lo di antes ya que lo vi muy entretenido con sus amigos.**

**Darien: no se preocupe señora, gracias por venir a compartir conmigo esta noche.**

**Kenji: Darien, muchas felicidades, espero que estas celebraciones se repitan.**

**Darien: si señor.**

**Serena: bueno mama, papa, pasemos al comedor, le voy a decir a Lita que ya podemos servir.**

**Serena le fue a decir a Lita lo de la cena, y se aclaro la garganta para comunicarles a todos que pasaran al comedor.**

**Serena: Buenas noches a todos, muchas gracias por venir a esta cena en honor a mi querido Darien por su cumpleaños, asi que por favor pasen todos al comedor para saborear la deliciosa cena que Lita preparo para nosotros.**

**Todos se fueron en los lugares que tenían asignados, todos comían el deliciosos lomo que Lita preparo.**

**Darien: Lita la cena te quedo deliciosa, eres una estupenda cocinera.**

**Lita: gracias Darien, pero el merito no solo es mio si no de Andrew también.**

**Andrew: si pero Lita es la que le dio el toque final de sazón a todo, asi que yo casi no hice nada.**

**Mientras todos cenaban, una nave extraña cruzaba la atmosfera de la tierra, las únicas personas que se dieron cuenta fueron Rey y Setzuna.**

**Rey**_**:" pero que es esa energía que se esta acercando, es muy fuerte y además es maligna, no entiendo"**_

**Setzuna: **_**" esto es imposible, no puede ser ,es el"**_

**Setzuna y Rey, eran las únicas que sintieron eso pero jamás se imaginaron lo que sucedería después.**

**Una persona se acercaba lentamente hacia el templo, vestía un traje color negro con una capa roja, a simple vista parecía guapo, de ojos negros como la noche, piel blanca, cabello color azul ébano, alto, y con un porte asemejado al de un príncipe.**

**Nigel: "**_**princesa espero que estés contenta de verme"**_

**Comenzó a subir los escalones, al llegar al final miro a todos, como estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de la persona que mas odiaba.**

**Nigel: como te odio Endimión, por tu culpa Serenity me dejo. Buenas noches a todos Princesa, Príncipe, espero no se hayan olvidado de mi.**

**Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía esa voz. El primero en hablar fue Seiya.**

**Seiya: y tu quien eres?**

**Nigel: tu no te metas guerrera, esto no es de tu incumbencia.**

**Haruka: entonces te preguntare yo, ¿Quién demonios eres?**

**Nigel: bueno Uranus, te lo diré, Yo soy Nigel, un antiguo amigo de la princesa, pero ella me desprecio por ese estupido principito de Endimión.**

**Serena: oye como te atreves a hablarle así, además yo no me acuerdo de ti.**

**Nigel: no pero ahora lo harás.**

**Nigel, hizo un movimiento con la mano y lanzo una rafaga de viento, lo que hiso que todos cubrieran sus cuerpos para evitar caer.**

**Rey: pero, que. Como te atreves, ahora veraz.**

**Michiru: Rey, espera, no te precipites. Amy.**

**Amy asintió con la cabeza y le dijo a Richard.**

**Amy: por favor llévalos a todos a un lugar seguro, por favor cuídate.**

**Richard: lo Hare no te preocupes, tu ten mucho cuidado.**

**Amy: si.**

**Richard se fue a decirles a todos que lo siguieran por que tenían que resguardarse.**

**Ikuko: pero hija que esta pasando, por favor ten cuidado. **

**La madre de Serena, desde hace tiempo sospechaba, que su hija era la guerrera Sailor Moon, peor jamás pensó verla enfrentarse a ningún enemigo.**

**Serena: no te preocupes mama, por favor llévate a Sammy y a Papa.**

**Ikuko: si hija. Kenji, Sammy, vengan conmigo por favor, Serena tiene que arreglar esto.**

**Kenji: pero es que.**

**Sammy: mama que pasa?**

**Ikuko: nada, vámonos que Richard nos esta esperando.**

**Ikuko: "**_**hija por favor ten cuidado"**_

**Nicholas: Rey, cuídate.**

**Rey: si, no te preocupes, veras que todo se arreglara pronto.**

**Todos se fueron con Richard, menos una persona, Andrew, se fue a esconder, quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando además de confirmar sus sospechas.**

**Hotaru: bueno chicas, están listas.**

**Todas: si.**

_**Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio……………….**_

_**Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte……………………..**_

_**Por el poder del cristal de planeta Júpiter……………….**_

_**Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus…………………..**_

_**Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano……………………..**_

_**Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno………………….**_

_**Por el poder del cristal del planeta Saturno………………….**_

_**Por el poder del cristal del planeta Plutón…………………….**_

_**Transformación!!**_

**Andrew no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.**

**Andrew: así que mis sospechar eran ciertas, ellas son las Sailor Scouts.**

**Sailor Mars: No te permitiremos que vengas a arruinar la paz que tanto disfrutamos.**

**Sailor Uranus: si es necesario te destruiremos.**

**Nigel: por fin se presentan guerreras de la Luna Llena.**

**Seiya: pero no te sientas mal aun.**

_**Poder de lucha estelar………………………**_

_**Poder de creación estelar……………………..**_

_**Poder de curación estelar………………………**_

_**Transformación!!**_

**Sailor Star Fighter: no te permitiremos que invadas el planeta que tanto queremos.**

**Nigel: no me sorprenden, estuve monitoreando todo lo que hacían así que se perfectamente quienes son.**

**Serena: bueno entonces.**

_**Eternal Sailor Moon Transformación!!**_

**Darien, hiso lo propio y se transformo en Tuxedo Mask.**

**Sailor Moon: no te permitiré que arruines la fiesta de mi amado príncipe.**

**Tuxedo Mask: sobre todo cuando todos pusieron todo su esfuerzo para hacerla.**

**Sailor Moon: así que prepárate.**

**Nigel: no aun no es tiempo de luchar princesa, primero sentirás en carne propia lo que yo sentí cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorada de el. **

**Sailor Moon: pero entiende yo no me acuerdo de ti, no se quien eres.**

**Nigel: no te preocupes querida, muy pronto sabrás quien soy. **

**Diciendo esto Nigel, se fue dejando a todos muy consternados.**

**Sailor Moon: pero quien era el, yo no lo recuerdo.**

**Tuxedo Mask: no te preocupes lo descubriremos.**

**Sailor Plut: si lo conocen, pero no lo recuerdan, yo les diré todo…….**

**Sailor Mercury: tu sabes quien es?**

**Sailor Plut: si.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hola bueno este es el próximo capi, voy a tratar de actualizar el fin de semana, así que deséenme suerte.**

**¿Quién es Nigel, y por que Setzuna dice que si lo conocen, descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo?**

**CHAITO**

**ETERNALSM.**


	14. Chapter 14

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS.**

**SAILOR MOON POR SIEMPRE**

**POR ETERNALSM**

**CAPITULO 11 – TUS RECUERDOS, MIS RECUERDOS, UNA NUEVA BATALLA ESTA POR COMENZAR**

**TODOS ESTABAN MUY CONSTERNADOS POR LO QUE HABIA SUCEDIDO HACE UNOS MOMENTOS.**

**SETZUNA: PASEMOS TODOS A LA SALA, AHÍ LES DIRE QUIEN ES EL.**

**TODOS ENTRARON A LA SALA, SE ACOMODARON ALREDEDOR DE LA MESA, TODOS SIN SUS TRANSFORMACIONES.**

**AMY: AHORA SI DINOS QUEIN ES EL Y POR QUE CONOCE A SERENA Y DARIEN.**

**DARIEN: SI SETZUNA, QUE ES LO QUE PASA AHORA.**

**SETZUNA APARENTEMENTE TRANQUILA SOLO SUPIRO Y COMENZO A HABLAR.**

**SETZUNA: BUENO, EL ES COMO TODOS ESCUCHARON NIGEL, ES UN ANTIGUO AMIGO DE LA PRINCESA, QUE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE ELLA, EL DÍA QUE SE ENTERO QUE ELLA ESTABA COMPROMETIDA CON EL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA, FUE PRESA DE UNOS CELOS TERRIBLES, Y QUISO SECUESTRARLA. PERO SUS PLANES FUERON FRUSTRADOS POR LA GUARDIA PERSONAL DE LA PRINCESA, OSE USTEDES CHICAS.**

_FLASH BACK………………………………………_

_SERENITY CORRIA FELIZ POR LOS JARDINES DEL REINO, GRITANDO UN NOMBRE._

_SERENITY: NIGEL, NIGEL, DONDE ESTAS?_

_NIGEL: AQUÍ PRINCESA, POR EL LAGO._

_SERENITY: NIGEL, ESTOY FELIZ, NO SABES CUANTO. /TODOA ROJA, POR LA CARRERA QUE HABIA DADO/_

_NIGEL: Y???? SE PUDE SABER POR QUE?_

_SERENITY: CLARO, LO QUE PASA, ES QUE ME ACABO DE COMPROMETER CON ENDYMION, NO ES FABULOSO._

_ESA NOTICIA NO LE CALLO NADA BIEN A NIGEL, QUE SOLO CERRO LOS PUÑOS, PARA PODER CONTENERSE._

_NIGEL: PERO COMO ES ESO POSIBLE, NO SE SUPONE QUE NO LO SOPORTABAS?_

_SERENITY: LO QUE PASA, ES QUE NO ME QUERIA DAR CUENTA QUE LO QUERIA, PERO ESTOY FELIZ, NO SABES LO ANTENTO Y CARIÑOSO QUE ES, LO AMO TANTO._

_NIGEL, SEGUIA CONTENIENDO SU RABIA, NO PODIA CREER LO QUE SERENITY, SU PRINCESA LE ESTABA DICIENDO, COMO ERA ESO POSIBLE, SI EL LA AMABA CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS._

_SERENITY NOTO QUE NIGEL ETABA TENSO Y LE PREGUNTO QUE PASABA._

_SERENITY: QUE PASA, POR QUE ESTAS ASI DE SERIO._

_NIGEL EXPLOTO Y TOMO A SERENITY CON FUERZA DE LOS BRAZOS_

_NIGEL: QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA, QUE YO TE AMO, ERES MI VIDA SERENITY, SIEMPRE PENDIENTE DE TI, CUMPLIENDO TODO LO QUE DESEABAS, ACOMPAÑANDOTE A TODOS LADOS, PARA QUE, PARA QUE LLEGUE UN ESTUPIDO PRINCIPE, Y ME QUITE LO QUE ES MIO._

_SERENITY: PERO QUE TE PASA, YO NO SABIA NADA, ADEMAS YO SOLO TE QUIERO COMO AMIGO, ERES COMO MI HERMANO MAYOR. _

_SERENITY TENIA MIEDO, NIGEL HABIA CAMBIADO SU MIRADA DE TERNURA POR UNA LLENA DE ODIO Y RENCOR._

_NIGEL: HERMANO, SOLO ESO, YO TE AMO COMO MUJER NO COMO UN HERMANO, Y, Y………………………….. VAS A SER MIA A COMO DE LUGAR SERENITY._

_NIGEL APRETABA CON MAS FUERZA LOS DELICADOS BRAZOS DE LA PRINCESA._

_SERENITY: AY, NIGEL SUELTAME POR FAVOR, ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO._

_NIGEL: TE SOLTARE CUANDO SE ME DE LA GANA._

_NIGEL EMPEZO A BESAR A SERENITY, LA ESTABA LASTIMANDO._

_SERENITY: SUELTAME, SUELTAME, QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!._

_UN HAS DE LUZ BLANCA COMENZO A RESPLANDECER, LO QUE HISO QUE NIGEL SOLTARA A SERENITY CEGADO POR ESA LUZ. LO QUE SERENITY APROVECHO PARA CORRES HACIA EL PALACIO, PERO ESTABA MUY LEJOS. EN ESOS MOMENTOS A SERENITY LE HUBIERA GUSTADO NO HABER SALIDO CORRIENDO._

_NIGEL: NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR ASI DE FACIL._

_NIGEL AUN CEGADO POR LA LUZ, COMENZO A CORRER HACIA SERENITY, ELLA CORRIA LO MAS QUE SUS FUERZAS LE DABAN, ESTABA DESESPERADA. NIGEL LA ALCANZO Y LA TOMO DEL BRAZO HACIENDO QUE GIRARA CON FUERZA._

_NIGEL: CON QUE QUERIAS ESCAPAR HERMOSA, ESTO ES PARA QUE NO LO VUELVAS A HACER, TOMA._

_EL LE DIO UNA CACHETADA, REVENTANDOLE EL LABIO A SERENITY POR LA FUERZA DEL GOLPE_

_SERENITY: NIGEL, DEJAME POR FAVOR, DEJAME, SABES QUE ESTO TE PUEDE COSTAR LA CARCEL. / LORANDO DE LA DESESPERACION/_

_NIGEL: NO ME IMPORTA SI ANTES PUEDO DISFRUTAR DE TI._

_NIGEL AVENTO A SERNITY AL SUELO, ENSEGUIDA EL SE COLOCO ENCIMA DE ELLA, COMENZO A BESARLA Y A TRATAR DE QUITAR EL VESTIDO._

_SERENITY: DEJAME, POR FAVOR TE LO PIDO, NO HAGAS ESTO._

_NIGEL: NO PRINCESA, VAS A VER QUE LA VAMOS A PASAR MUY BIEN._

_SERENITY: " MADRE POR FAVOR, AYUNDENME, ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS"_

_SERENITY SE HABIA COMUNICADO TELEPATICAMENTE CON SU MADRE, ROGANDO A SELENE QUE LA ESTUVIERA ESCUCHANDO._

_LA REYNA SE SOBRESALTO DE MANERA, QUE SE LEVANTO RAPIDAENTE DE SU ASIENTO, HACIENDO QUE TODOS VOLTEARAN A VERLA._

_S MERCURY: QUE PASA MAJESTAD._

_R SERENITY: MI HIJA ESTA EN PROBLEMAS, ME LO ACABA DE CO MUNICAR._

_S MARS: EN DONDE ESTA…………._

_R SERENITY: SOLO SE QUE CERCA DEL LAGO,POR FAVOR MARS, JUPITER, URANUS Y PLUT VALLAN POR ELLA. _

_S URANUS: CLARO QUE SI MI REYNA. VAMONOS._

_TODAS: SI._

_R SERENITY: Y SAILORS, TRAIGAN AMI HIJA SANA Y SALVA._

_S MARS: NO SE PREOCUPE, REGRESAREMOS CON ELLA._

_SAILOR MARS, JUPITER, URANUS Y PLUT, SALIERON DEL CASTILLO CORRIENDO A TODA VELOCIDAD._

_S URANUS. HAY QUE SEPARARNOS, LA PRIMERA QUE LA ENCUENTRE AVISA A LAS DEMAS, POR NINGUN MOTIVO VALLAN A HACER ALGO QUE LA PONGA MAS EN PELIGRO._

_S PLUT: TENGAN CUIDADO._

_SERENITY SEGUIA LUCHANDO POR QUE NIGEL NO LE HCIERA NADA._

_SERENITY: NIGEL, YA DEJAME, NO HAGAS ESTO._

_NIGEL: ERES HERMOSA PRINCESA, TU CUERPO, TODO ME GUSTA DE TI._

_SERENITY: NO, NO, NO._

_NIGEL, SEGUIA, TOCANDOLA, PARECIA UNA BESTIA DISPUESTA A SACIAR SU SER DE LUJURIA Y PASION. SERENITY NO ERAS MAS QUE UN CONEJILLO ASUSTADO EN GARRAS DEL LOBO._

_NIGEL: VAS A SER MIA._

_LAS SAILOR ESTABAN POR LLEGAR AL LUGAR, LA PRIMERA EN DARSE CUENTA, DE LO QUE SUCEDIA FUE MARS._

_S MARS: CHICAS LA ENCONTRE, ESTA A LAS ORILLAS DEL LAGO, LA PARTE NORTE QUE DA HACIA EL CASTILLO, ES ATACADA POR ALGUIEN, PERO NO ALCANSO A DISTINGUIR QUIE ES._

_S JUPITER: ENTENDIDO VAMOS PARA ALLA._

_TODAS CORRIERON HACIA EL LUGAR QUE MARS LES HABIA SEÑALADO._

_NIGEL, ESTABA A PUNTO DE LOGRAR SU OBJETIVO CUANDO EL GOLPE DE UNA ENRGIALO MANDO A VOLAR LEJOS._

_S URANUS: TIERRA TIEMBLA……………………….._

_LA ENERGIA IMPACTO DE LLENO A NIGEL LANZANDOLO LEJOS DE SERENITY. SERENITY RESPIRO ALIVIADA._

_SERENITY: CHICAS, QUE GUSTO._

_S JUPITER: ESTAS BIEN, NO TE HISO NADA._

_SERENITY: NO, LLEGARON A TIEMPO. GRACIAS._

_URANOS LLEGO JUNTO A ELLAS._

_S URANUS: NO HAY DE QUE PRINCESA._

_S MARS: PERO QUE PASO, QUIEN ES EL._

_S PLUT: NO PUEDE SER, PERO SI ES NIGEL._

_TODAS: QUE??????????_

_S JUPITER: PERO COMO QUE NO ES TU AMIGO?_

_SERENITY: SI PERO NO SE LO QUE LE PASO, DE PRONTO SE PUSO FURIOSO PARECIA UNA BESTIA._

_S MARS: DINOS QUE PASO EXACTAMENTE._

_SERENITY: BUENO PUES………. Y SEREITY LES RELATO TODO, DEL COMPROMISO Y COMO SUCEDIÓ CUANDO LA ATACO……………………..ESO FUE LO QUE PASO._

_S URANUS: PERO COMO SE ATREVIO ESO LE COSTARA CARO._

_SAILOR PLUT SE PECATO QUE UNA ENERGIA SE ESTABA CONCENTRANDO ALREDEDOR DE NIGEL….. ESTABA A PUNTO DE ATACAR._

_S PLUT: CHICAS CUIDADO, LLEVANSE ALA PRINCESA._

_S MARS: PERO QUE._

_NO TUVIERON TIEMPO DE REACCIONAR SOLO CUABRIR A SERENITY CON SU CUERPO._

_NIGEL: NO DEJARE QUE ME ALEJEN DE ELLA…………..SERENITY ES MIA._

_S URANUS: PERO COMO TE ATREVES, TOMA ESTO. TIERRA TIEMBLA._

_S JUPITER: CENTELLA RELAMPAGUEANTE………… DE JUPITER._

_LOS PODERES DIERON DE LLENO A NIGEL, HACIENDOLO CAER INCONSIENTE. URANUS Y JUPITER, LO LLEVARON ANTE LA REYNA, PARA QUE ELLA LO JUSGARA._

_SERENITY: MADRE, MADRE. LLORANDO COMO UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA._

_R SERENITY: HIJA MIA, ESTAS BIEN. GRACIAS CHICAS._

_S MARS: NO HAY DE QUE MI REYNA._

_R SERENITY: PERO QUE FUE LO QUE PASO??_

_S URANUS: NIGEL QUISO PROPASARSE CON ELLA, PERO LLEGAMOS A TEIMPO PARA EVITARLO._

_LA REYNA NO LO PODIA CREER, COMO EL MEJOR AMIGO DE SU JIJA SE ATREVIO A TAL COSA._

_S PLUT: PERO ESO NO ES TODO, MI SEÑORA, VI CLARAMENTE QUE UNA ENERGIA MALGNA SE PAODERO DE EL._

_S MARS: SI POR ESO LO TRAEMOS CON LOS SELLOS ESPIRITUALES._

_S URANUS: REYNA QUE PIENSA HACER._

_R SERENITY: USTEDES SABEN QUE NO SOMOS PERSONAS DE CASTIGOS NI NADA DE ESO, PERO DEBIDO A LA GRAVE OFENSA QUE HA COMETIDO HACIA LA PRINCESA Y POR CONSECUNCIA AL REYNO LUNAR. SERA EXILIADO DE LA LUNA. ESTAS DE ACUERDO HIJA?_

_SERENITY: SI MADRE LO QUE TU DIGAS, ESTA BIEN, NO LO ODIO PERO NO PUEDO SEGUIR CERCA DE EL, ESPERO QUE ALGUN DÍA, RECAPACITE._

_LAS SAILORS CUSTODIARON A NIGEL, Y LO LLEVARON DIRECTO A LA CAMARA DE TRANSPORTACION, PARA ENVIARLO LEJOS DE LA GALAXIA._

_S URANUS: LAS SOBERANAS DE LA LUNA FUERON MUY VENEBOLENTES CONTIGO, YO TE HUBIERA MATADO. MALDITO._

_S NEPTUNE: URANUS TRANQUILA, YA RECIBIRA SU CASTIGO._

_S SATURN: SI, POR LO PRONTO, NO LO VOLVEREMOS VER NUNCA._

_S MARS: OJALA QUE SE PUDRA EL MALDITO._

_S MERCURY: YA TRANQUILAS, COLOQUENLO EN POSICION._

_SAILOR JUPITER Y PLUT, LO PUSIERON EN UNA CAMARA OBSCURA, SOLO UNA LUZ TENUE ILUMINABA, EL CENTRO DEL CUARTO._

_SAILOR MERCURY TECLEO UNAS COORDENADAS EN LA COMPUTADORA PRINCIPAL. Y SOLO ESCUCHARON UNA AMENAZA FINAL._

_NIGEL: SE VAN A ARREPENTIR, SAILORS, UN DÍA REGRESARE, Y VAN A SUFRIR, SE LOS JURO. LA PRINCESA SERA MIA, Y ESE ESTUPIDO DE ENDIMYION MORIRA EN MIS MANOS._

_S VENUS: ESCUCHARON LO QUE DIJO._

_S URANUS: SI PURAS IDIOTECES._

_S PLUT: NO HAY QUE CONFIARNOS, AUN NO SABEMOS DE DONDE PROVENIA LA ENERGIA MALIGNA QUE LO CUBRIO._

_TODAS: SI._

**SETZUNA TERMINO DE RELATARLES LO SUCEDIDO, CON NIGEL, Y LA RAZON DE SU ODIO.**

**DARIEN: NO LO PUEDO CREER, ESE ESTUPIO SE ATREVIO A TOCARTE.**

**SERENA QUE ESTABA COMO EN SHK SOLO DIJO.**

**SERENA: NO NO ENTIENDO.**

**DARIEN: YA NO TE PREOCUPES YO ESTOY AQUÍ PARA PROTEJERTE.**

**SEIYA: SI ADEMAS SI EN ALGO NOS NECESITAN CON GUSTO COOPERAMOS.**

**REY: SI NO TE PROCUPES SERENA, ESTAMOS TODAS CONTIGO.**

**SERENA: GRACIAS CHICAS.**

**HARUKA: CREO QUE ESTA ES OTRA BATALLA.**

**HOTARU: PROTEGEREMOS A LOS PRINCIPES A COMO DE LUGAR.**

**LITA: NO DEJAREMOS QUE NADIE LOS LASTIME.**

**MICHIRU: PROTEJEREMOS EL FUTURO**

**MINA: ASI ARRIESGUEMOS NUESTRA VIDA.**

**AMY: PROTEJEREMOS NUESTRA QUERIDA TIERRA.**

**SETZUNA: CHICAS.**

**TODAS: SI.**

**TAIKY: Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE NOSOTROS.**

**DARIEN Y SERENA: GRACIAS.**

**SERENA" PROTEJERE ESTE PLANETA, Y PROTEJERE NUESTRO FUTURO"**

**DARIEN" NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMEN A SERENA, AUNQUE TENGA DAR MI VIDA UNA Y MIL VECES"**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola a todos perdón por no actualizar tan pronto aquí esta el capitulo nuevo, que pasara acaso nuestras queridas guerreras jamás tendrán descanso, todo siempre serán guerras y enemigos. Nuestra pareja querida tendrán su esperada boda, no se pierdan los próximos capítulos.**

**CHAITO**

**ETERNALSM.**


	15. Chapter 15

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO PROPIO, TODAS LAS DEMAS IDEAS DE LA HISTORIA SI SON MIAS.**

**SAILOR MOON POR SIEMPRE**

**POR ETERNALSM**

**CAPITULO 12- LA BATALLA COMIENZA.**

**Después de que Setzuna les contara lo de Nigel, Serena y Darien, salieron de la sala principal del templo, después de lo sucedido, querían estar solos. Serena estaba sumamente preocupada, y no había dicho nada desde que salieron.**

**Darien: estas bien amor??**

**Serena volteo a verlo y se perdió en esos ojos zafiro tan hermoso.**

**Serena: en realidad estoy muy preocupada y nerviosa, que tal si Nigel quiere hacerte daño ( pequeñas lagrimas traicionaron la tranquilidad que quería aparentar), no, no soportaría estar lejos de ti otra vez.**

**Darien la abrazo fuerte, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.**

**Darien: princesa no te preocupes pase lo que pase, vamos a estar juntos, es una promesa, jamás te voy a dejar otra vez**

**Serena: es una promesa, nunca mas nos vamos a separar.**

**Ambos se vieron a los ojos, y sellaron esa promesa con un beso. De pronto una ráfaga de viento helado se dejo sentir por todo el templo.**

**Las chicas que aun se encontraban dentro salieron.**

**Nigel:(haciendo ademán de aplausos) que linda y conmovedora escena, los príncipes haciéndose promesas de amor. **

**Todas las sailors se colocaron delante de Serena y Darien en poses de defensa.**

**Haruka: que haces aquí?**

**Nigel: nada solo vengo a recuperar lo que me fue arrebatado hace milenios Sailor Uranus.**

**Rey: bueno eso solo sucederá sobre nuestros cadáveres.**

**Nigel: si eso quieres. **

**Nigel levanto su mano, y lanzo una energía de color negro que impactos contra todos. Darien que había protegido con su cuerpo a Serena se levanto furioso.**

**Darien: como te atreves a entrar a este planeta, profanándolo con tu maldad?**

**Nigel: muy bien el principito de pacotilla acaba de sacar las uñas (hizo una mueca de satisfacción)**

**Darien: eres un maldito.**

**Nigel: si lo se, pero estoy dispuesto a recuperar a Serenity, aun si tengo que matarte, y créeme, Endimión que lo hare con mucho gusto.**

**Serena que se había mantenido al margen horrorizada con el ataque, reacciono.**

**Serena: no te atrevas a tocarlo, por favor no les hagas daño.**

**Nigel: bien princesa, puedo acceder a tus peticiones, sabes que siempre lo hice con gusto y ahora también puede ser así. (hizo una mueca ) pero ahora tengo una condición. **

**Serena que dudo un poco, aunque ya se imaginaba la repuesta inquirió.**

**Serena: y bien cual es esa condición?**

**Nigel: solo que te vallas conmigo, y seas mi esposa. (esto lo dijo viendo a todos en especial a Darién)**

**Serena: pero que, estas loco, como se te ocurre semejante tontería.**

**Hotaru: solo a una persona de mal corazón se le ocurren semejantes tonterías. **

**Lita: de ninguna manera dejaremos que Serena se valla contigo.**

**Nigel: bueno no les pregunte, ahora princesa dime que decides.**

**Serena: por supuesto que no, eres repulsivo, además ahora que recordé lo que trataste de hacerme en la luna, crees que iba a aceptar tu petición?**

**Nigel: bueno yo solo te estaba dando una opción, para no lastimar a tus amigos y a tu príncipe querido.**

**Serena que tomo una pose de princesa orgullosa del linaje que traía en sus venas se llevo su mano al pecho.**

**Serena: pues prefiero sacrificarme y terminar contigo antes que verlos sufrir a ellos, pero nunca, me escuchaste, nunca me voy a ir contigo.**

**Nigel: muy bien, entonces querida princesa sufre las consecuencias.**

**Serena: no te preocupes, yo se asumirlas.**

**Serena tomo su broche de transformación.**

**Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos serena se había transformado y como siempre no podía faltar su presentación.**

**Eternal Sailor Moon: como te atreves a irrumpir en este planeta que es tan hermoso, y además amenazar a mis amigos. Eso jamás te lo perdonare. Soy una Sailor Scout ue lucha por el amor y la justicia soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.**

**Serena estaba tan metida en su dialogo, que no se dio cuenta de que sus guerreras y Darién habían hecho lo propio con su transformación, y Darién estaba preparando su ataque.**

**Príncipe Endimión: (lanzándose hacia Nigel, blandiendo su espada) te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir nunca te dejare que le hagas daño a Serena.**

**ESM: horrorizada por lo que Endimión había hecho) Espera Darien, no lo hagas por favor.**

**Serena pretendía correr hacia el y detenerlo pero unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron.**

**ESM: Uranus, déjame, no vez que Darien, puede perder la vida (casi al borde de las lagrimas).**

**SUranus: cabeza de bombón, el príncipe puede con eso y mas déjalo tener el honor de defenderte, eres lo que el más quiere y no soportaría verte herida.**

**ESM: pero, pero y……………**

**SMars: Serena por favor, si se llega a poner peligroso, nosotras lo ayudaremos, adema sabes que eres la única que puede derrotarlo, y no puedes desperdiciar tus energías. **

**ESM: Rey, pero y si algo malo les pasa, no me lo voy a perdonar.**

**Mientras en la pelea del príncipe y Nigel. Darien, asestaba golpes certeros pero Nigel era rápido y podía esquivarlos con facilidad.**

**Nigel: muy bien príncipe, veo que no es tan débil como yo pensaba**

**Endimión: que bueno que ya te diste cuenta.**

**Nigel: pero no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo.**

**En ese instante Nigel reunió un poco de energía en su mano y se la lanzo al príncipe, dándole un golpe certero en el estomago de este.**

**Endimión: pero que?!**

**Serena que estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba con ellos solo soltó un grito de terror al ver que Darien caía al suelo.**

**Serena: noooooooooooooooo, Darien.!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Serena corrió hacia donde estaba Darien, el cual solo se tocaba el estomago como tratando de disminuir el dolor.**

**Serena: Darien, Darien, estas bien?**

**Darien: claro que si princesa solo fue un golpe. No te preocupes.**

**Darien levanto su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Serena, poco a poco fue acercándose para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de ella.**

**Nigel: no voy a permitir que la beses delante de mi la princesa será mía. (Diciendo esto Nigel junto energía en su mano izquierda y estaba a punto de lanzarla cuando un trueno lo detuvo)**

**Júpiter: no te atrevas maldito.**

**Nigel: tu no te entrometas guerrera, esto es entre ellos y yo, ustedes no tienen absolutamente nada que ver.**

**SSaturn: por supuesto que es de nuestra incumbencia. Ellos son nuestros príncipes y nuestra misión es protegerlos. **

**SPlut: y si tenemos que sacrificar nuestras vidas para protegerlos a ellos y al futuro no lo dudaremos.**

**SUranus: así que prepárate que nosotras seremos tus oponentes.**

**Nigel: no me hagan reír, ustedes no pueden conmigo, estarán acabadas antes de que puedan siquiera atacar.**

**SVenus: pues inténtalo. Rápidamente Venus lanzo su cadena para tratar de inmovilizar a Nigel pero el como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, la esquivo muy fácil. Pero Nigel no contaba que Uranus ya se encontraba detrás de el dispuesta a sujetarlo, logrando su objetivo, a o que las Sailor aprovecharon Neptune y Saturn lanzaron sus poderes, Nigel logro soltarse y le dieron directo a Uranus.**

**Neptune y Saturn: cuidado!!!!!!!**

**Uranus alcanzo a reaccionar, pero u poco de la energía le dio en la pierna izquierda lo que causo que cayera de rodillas al piso. **

**SMars: Mercury utiliza tus burbujas y bloquea la visión.**

**SMercury: si. Burbujas de Mercurio, estallen.**

**Una espesa niebla cubrió todo el templo, y las sailor rodearon a Nigel, que con la niebla había perdido por completo la noción de la orientación estaba nervioso, pero adopto una pose de defensa, sintio como un golpe le era asestado por detrás y le dio en la espalda, otro mas por el frente que le dio en las piernas, estaba luchando contra dos personas, intentaba defenderse pero la niebla le impedía ver contra quienes se estaba enfrentando. Una de las personas grito.**

**¿?: Ahora Mars.**

**SMars: Saeta llameante de Marte!!**

**Ahora si el poder le dio de frente a Nigel, que callo lejos y mal herido.**

**Nigel: maldita sea Sailors estupidas, ahora verán contra quien se enfrentan.**

**Nigel hizo un despliegue de energía que disperso por completo la niebla. **

**Nigel: ahora verán niñas insolentes.**

**De la nada, y sin que las sailor se lo esperaran Nigel las ataco asestando un golpe a cada una, con tal rapidez que ni siquiera lo vieron moverse de donde estaba. Todas se levantaron tratando de ocultar el dolor que les había provocado el golpe.**

**Venus: diablos es muy rápido. **

**Mercury: ni siquiera lo vimos moverse.**

**Nigel: se rinden tan rápido queridas. **

**Neptune: ni siquiera lo pienses, esto todavía no termina.**

**Nigel: por supuesto que no aun no acabo con ustedes.**

**Uranus: chicas hay que atacar todas juntas. Preparense.**

**Todas: si.**

**Las sailors empezaron a concentrar su energía para atacar todas al mismo tiempo. Pero Nigel se les adelanto, tenia ya reunida una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos, ni siquiera tiempo les dio a las guerreras de concentrarse cuando lanzó el ataque. Una gran estela de luz cubrió el templo, y las sailors salieron disparadas en una dirección diferente. Serena y Darién que se habían mantenido al margen solo observaron esto con horror.**

**Serena: chicas, nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Darién intento detener a Serena para que no se fuera de su lado pero fue inútil.**

**Darién: por favor Serena regresa, es muy peligroso. **

**Pero Serena no le hizo caso corrio a donde se encontraba Rey.**

**Serena: Rey, contéstame, por favor, contéstame.**

**Serena movía a Rey desesperadamente para que hablara. Para que le dijera algo.**

**Rey: Serena, no llores, estamos bien solo golpeadas, no te preocupes nosotras te vamos a defender pase lo que pase.**

**Serena: no Rey, esta vez yo lo Hare.**

**Serena se levanto y camino directo hacia Nigel, que estaba viendo la escena, completamente despreocupado y sonriente.**

**ESM: Ahora pagaras por haber lastimado a mis amigas y a mí querido Darien.**

**Nigel: muy bien princesa será un gusto tener una lucha con usted. Vamos a ver que tanto resiste, sin suplicar.**

**Serena: ni lo pienses jamas voy a suplicar y menos a alguien como tu. **

**Sailor moon invoco a su cristal para luchar contra Nigel.**

**ESM: ahora si vamos a luchar.**

**Sailor Moon y Nigel se vieron fijamente listos para atacar.**

**Nigel: claro princesa, será un gusto. Y se inclino a modo de reverencia.**

**HOLA, QUE LES PARECIO?????????????? LAMENTO MUCHO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES,PERO ACABO DE SALIR DE VACACIONES DE LA ESKUELA, Y ESTUVE SUPER OCUPADA, CON LOS TRABAJOS FINALES, EL TRABAJO, ETC,ETC, USTEDES COMPRENDEN NO??.**

**BUENO LES AVISO, ESTOY MAQUILANDO MI PROXIMA IDEA QUE INVOLUCRA A MIS 2 PAREJAS PREFERIDAS DARIEN Y SERENA DE SAILOR MOON Y EDWARD Y BELLA DE CREPUSCULO. SE ACEPTAN IDEAS, PERO EN SI LA TEMATICA GENERAL ES OTRA BATALLA, VAMPIROS Y SAILORS QUE LES PARECE.**

**BUENO CHICOS Y CHICAS NOS LEEMOS LUEGUITO.**

**CHAO. AH Y POR CIERTO.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NEVO A TODOS QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS Y PROPOSITOS SE CUMPLAN ESTE AÑO NUEVO 2009.**

**AHORA SI CAHITO.**


End file.
